Alfa y Omega
by insane panda hero
Summary: En el que un hombre muere, otro nace y otro llora. Pero no precisamente en ese orden. [OCSkull, pre-canon, adult arcobaleno, canon, AU?]
1. Chapter 1

_El ser humano es el único que tropieza con la misma piedra, así que por extendimiento, yo, una humana, he caído nuevamente en las garras de los personajes originales. ¿que puedo decir? creo que los OC dan mucha libertad a la hora de escribirlos. Sin embargo, esta vez he querido hacerlo un poco diferente a mis pasados trabajos. sentíos libres a la hora de exponer vuestras críticas._

 _Advertencias: temas no aptos para niños, ahí lo dejo._

atte. yo

* * *

.

1933 (calendario gregoriano).

30 de enero, en Alemania, el presidente Paul von Hindenburg nombra canciller a Adolf Hitler.

1 de febrero, Adolf Hitler da su discurso de proclamación del pueblo alemán.

6 de febrero, en la aldea de Oimiakón (en el medio de Siberia, 470 km al norte del mar de Ojotsk) la temperatura llega hasta –67.7 °C (–89.9 °F); el récord mundial de frío en una localidad poblada desde que se registran temperaturas hasta la actualidad.

3 de marzo, en el sur de Yokohama (Japón), un terremoto, seguido de un maremoto, causa la muerte de unas 3000 personas.

4 de marzo, en Estados Unidos, el demócrata Franklin D. Roosevelt toma posesión como presidente. En su discurso inaugural dice: «A lo único que hay que tenerle miedo es al miedo mismo».

24 de marzo, el Reichstag vota otorgar plenos poderes a Adolf Hitler.

5 de abril, en Estados Unidos ―en el marco de la Gran Depresión― el presidente Franklin D. Roosevelt declara una emergencia nacional y decreta la Orden Ejecutiva 6102, que prohíbe a los ciudadanos estadounidenses poseer grandes cantidades de oro.

6 de mayo, en Sichuan, China muere el hombre supuestamente más longevo del mundo, Li Ching Yuen, a los 256 años de edad.

10 de mayo, Paraguay declara la guerra a Bolivia. La Guerra del Chaco será el conflicto bélico más sangriento del siglo XX en Sudamérica

20 de julio, el secretario de Estado de la Santa Sede, Eugenio Pacelli (más tarde papa Pío XII), firma un concordato con Hitler.

7 de agosto, en la masacre de Simele (Iraq), más de 3000 iraquíes asirios son asesinados por soldados iraquíes.

.

.

.

8 de agosto, nace Mijaíl Cherep.

.

* * *

.

Su primer recuerdo había sido la cara de su madre.

Le gustaría poder decir que había sido una hermosa mujer, pero sus recuerdos lo traicionarían. Años más tarde, madame Katyuska le diría con ojos nublados y mejillas rojas que de hecho su madre había sido la mujer más bella del burdel. Aunque eso había sido antes de que la hambruna soviética azotara su vida y tomará su belleza y salud.

Mijaíl aún recuerda esos primeros meses. Recuerda el sabor de la leche materna, casi insípido, desprovisto de nutrientes. Recuerda las canciones de cuna que su madre canturreaba. Y recuerda el _frío._

 _Afilado. Punzante. Ardiente._

 _Cruel, cruel frío._

Los brazos de su madre se apretarían alrededor del bulto que él era, lo llevarían hasta su pecho y ahí lo estrecharían, intentando darle el poco calor que aún conservaba en su cuerpo.

" _buen niño, buen niño, eres un buen niño. Tuve mucha suerte de conocerte. Dios me ha ayudado mucho, te trajo a mí. Eres mi pequeño milagro. Por favor, por favor, sobrevive. No te rindas"_

Las palabras eran pronunciadas en un idioma desconocido para él, pero la dulzura y la súplica que llevaban consigo eran mensaje suficiente.

Mijaíl amó a esa mujer. No en ese momento, cuando todo era confuso y aterrador. No años después, cuando vagabundeaba por las calles y maldecía a dios por haberlo dejado nacer. No en mucho tiempo. Pero lo hizo.

La prostituta que se enamoró de un hombre que nunca fue suyo. La madre que tuvo a su bebé en un antro de placer. La mujer que murió llorando al abandonar a su hijo a un destino incierto.

 _Galina Cherep murió el 7 de abril de 1934. Fue enterrada en Omsk, junto a sus padres y sus abuelos. En su lapida, que permaneció impoluta durante décadas, siempre habían flores frescas._

 _._

* * *

.

Sus recuerdos volvieron a él poco después de nacer. Él recordó quien era. O mejor dicho, quien había sido.

Su nombre era simple y común, heredado de algún primo segundo muy querido. La ciudad donde había vivido toda su vida olía a mar y pocas veces salía el sol. Su casa, compartida con sus abuelos, había sido construida piedra por piedra por su tatarabuela, de quien su madre siempre hablaba con veneración y cariño.

Él había nacido el hijo del medio de cinco hermanos. Tenía estudios de medicina, y entre sus aficiones estaban la astrología y el buceo.

Tenía un novio. Un hombre australiano, alto y de piel dorada, con hermosos ojos azules.

Y murió. Un 8 de agosto de 2012.

.

* * *

.

El orfanato donde mijaíl 'misha' cherep creció estaba ubicado en uno de los suburbios de la ciudad. La mala economía del país había afectado no solo a las periferias si no que en la misma ciudad, en los antros como ese, donde niños huérfanos y piojosos vivían, había pocas posibilidades de llevar una vida saludable. El mismo edificio, viejo y dañado, se sostenía puramente por la labor del sr. Egor, el conserje.

Mijaíl pasó siete años de su vida allí antes de huir. Su habitación, la más pequeña de todas, aún conservaba los grafitis que dejó como regalo para el próximo inquilino.

Tal vez los planetas y las estrellas ayudarían a esa pobre alma a soportar el frío de la noche, y el cinturón de la mañana.

.

* * *

.

La vida en las calles no era buena. Cualquiera que dijera lo contraria, no había vivido el frío soviético durante la década de los 40. Las temperaturas alcanzaron máximas de hasta 50 grados bajo cero. La guerra de invierno, pese a haber terminado en marzo de ese año, repercutió sobre los estómagos de todos.

Había poco lugar para la caridad cuando se debía mirar por uno mismo. Misha aprendió eso a la temprana edad de 8 años, tendido en un callejón, temblando, con los las manos y pies azules, y los ojos desenfocados.

Misha comió basura aquella vez. El hedor y el sabor le produjeron arcadas, y había tenido que empujar la comida por su garganta. Al llegar la noche se había tumbado encima de unos cartones, abrigado solamente con una manta rasgada.

El no murió aquel día. Mirando hacia atrás, ese podría haber sido el primer indicio de lo jodido y condenado que estaba.

.

* * *

.

La supervivencia del más apto; los fuertes sobreviven, los débiles mueren.

Mijaíl recuerda lo absurdo que le parecía eso en su vida pasada. Ser médico seguramente había influenciado en su filosofía. A él le gustaba ayudar. Le gustaba ver sonrisas. Salvar a las personas que pensaban que no podían ser salvadas había sido su última meta. Proteger al débil, esa era la función del fuerte.

¿Cuánto vale la amabilidad en un mundo que no tiene ningún uso para ella?

La respuesta es: _Nada._

Su primera cartera robada aún permanecía en su memoria. De cuero rojo, con un leve olor a cigarrillo y madera. Mijaíl había sacado todo su contenido hasta haber dado con unas fotografías de dos niñas. Mijail sabía la situación del país. Sabía que el dinero escaseaba, sabía que ese dinero debía de estar destinado para esas dos pequeñas.

Pero mijail tenía frío y hambre. Estaba solo y asustado. Y él _no_ quería morir.

Asique temblando frente a la hoguera improvisada que había hecho detrás de los contenedores de basura, a resguardo de las miradas recriminadoras, observó las llamas consumir las caras risueñas.

Él lloró esa noche, y ni la nueva manta ni el pirozhki en su estómago fueron consuelo alguno.

.

* * *

.

Vivir en las calles como un _bomzhi_ tenían pocas ventajas, casi ninguna si se consideraba la libertad como tal, pero al menos, las calles, pese a todos sus desafíos, ofrecían resguardo a todos aquellos que buscaban escapar, o a los desgraciados que lo habían perdido todo. Era un sitio cruel y salvaje. Un mundo dentro de otro.

La policía poco hacía contra ellos. La mayoría solo los miraba de reojo, prefiriendo ignorar su existencia, al igual que el resto de transeúntes. Mientras no molestaran no había problema.

Esa falta de vigilancia hacia de la calle un lugar idóneo para cualquier trabajo idílico.

Misha fue reclutado como carterista. El ladrón que lo encontró durmiendo en el callejón le dio una barra de chocolate, y le dijo con una sonrisa pícara que podría comer muchas más si lo seguía. Misha se negó de lleno. Él no había vivido una primera vida solo para ser violado y dejado tirado en algún río como un simple trapo. No era tonto. Y además, pese a todas las dificultades, estaba _bien_.

Pero el ladrón (Ivan, aprendió más tarde que se llamaba) lo visitó varias veces durante los próximos meses, le habló de su grupo: _vor v zokone,_ lo llamaba él. Le dijo que tenían refugios en diferentes partes de la ciudad, que eran muchos y que las ganancias se repartían entre todos.

Fue Filip, otro niño de la calle, el que lo convenció para unirse. Mijail había congeniado con filip. Era el único niño que sabía leer y escribir a parte de él. Filip jamás le habló de su familia ni de porque estaba en la calle. Entre el resto de los niños se corrían rumores extravagantes y fantasiosos. Muchos creían que Filip había venido de un infierno en la tierra. Mijaíl siempre observaría a filip cuando los molestos cuchicheos penetraban las finas paredes del refugio. Sus hombros tensos, su tez pálida, y una sonrisa que no lograba llegarle a los ojos. Tiempo después comprendería la situación de su amigo y entendería su silencio.

Pero mijaíl no había tenido tiempo para ser compasivo, ni mucho menos indulgente, no con alguien que había tirado todo por el amor de un hombre que solo hacía golpearlo.

(a veces, cuando se encontraba solo, pensaba en aquellos días. En filip. En cómo las cosas podían haber sido diferentes. Jamás dejaría de arrepentirse)

.

* * *

.

Mijaíl cherep era un niño tranquilo, taciturno y melancólico. No era de sorprender que no fuera muy apreciado por el resto de sus compañeros. No había nada malo en él, no desde el punto de vista de un adulto al menos, pero el resto de niños lo miraban con ojos acusadores, como si el que no bromeara con ellos fuera un delito grave. Nadie podía decir por qué siempre estaba tan sombrío y solemne.

' _Cherep está de luto'_ era lo que decían entre risas.

Misha no podía estar más de acuerdo.

.

* * *

.

Todos los niños reclutas de vor v zokone recibían un entrenamiento preliminar. Se les enseñaba a robar sin ser detectados, a abrir cerraduras, a cubrir huellas, a escapar por conductos estrechos, a correr sin mirar a atrás. Los reclutas podían unirse oficialmente una vez que tuvieran quince años, después de haber perpetrado varios robos, y haberse ganado la aprobación del jurado de ladrones.

Mijaíl tenía 13 años, y cincuenta robos a sus espaldas. Veinte de los cuales salieron en prensa. Él sabía que las miradas de los adultos codiciosos estaban en él. Era bueno haciendo su trabajo, aunque todavía no sabía _cómo._ Pero mijaíl no planeaba terminar sus días como un vulgar ladronzuelo, ni muchos menos un vagabundo.

Había ahorrado lo suficiente como para irse de allí.

Un último robo. Eso fue lo que se prometió.

.

* * *

.

Con la sangre empapando sus manos, cara y torso, Mijaíl se preguntó qué había ido mal.

(Aún seguía haciéndose esa pregunta)

Escuchaba los gritos de los otros niños, escuchaba los gritos de los policías, escuchaba los gritos de Iván. Misha hubiera deseado que se callaran, de esa manera podría haber escuchado las últimas palabras de Filip.

La cara del niño estaba pálida, unos pocos moretones adornaban sus pómulos. Habían marcas de manos en su cuello y una mordedura poco debajo de su clavícula. Mijaíl observó sus ojos verdes, vacíos y desprovistos de luz.

Misha lo estrechó entre sus brazos, negándose a dejarlo ir. Él no quería perder nada más. Él no podía perder nada más.

Mijail estaba solo. Y él odiaba eso.

.

* * *

.

"nadie imaginó que la policía nos seguiría hasta el refugio" La voz de Ivan sonó apagada.

¿Por qué le decía eso? No era necesario. Él había estado allí. Él lo sabía. ¿Por qué sonaba como una disculpa?

"él…te quería"

Ah…por eso

"lo policía todavía está buscándote, no aparezcas mucho en público; eres fácilmente reconocible"

Las pisadas de Iván hicieron eco en la losas. El cementerio estaba vacío y silencioso. Una mujer lloraba a pocos metros de él, ocultando los sonidos bajo un pañuelo.

La lápida de filip Nikosvak estaba adornada con flores blancas. Misha recordaba que Filip odiaba el blanco. Eso casi le hizo sonreír.

"si te hubiera amado… ¿habría terminado todo igual?" susurró.

El viento movió sus cabellos y mijaíl acomodó la bufanda alrededor de su cuello.

.

* * *

.

"tengo unos amigos en Francia. Están buscando jóvenes para un circo ambulante o algo por el estilo. Vete con ellos chico; alguien como tú no pinta nada aquí" Ivan le sonrió por debajo del sombrero, con la misma sonrisa picara con la que lo embauco la primera vez.

Mijaíl cherep abandonó Omsk a los 14 años. Con unos rublos en el bolsillo, una tableta de chocolate y un libro para _parle français._

Él no volvería hasta medio siglo después, siempre joven pese a su edad, con el pelo indomable, maquillaje pesado y perforaciones en su rostro.

.

* * *

 _._

 _Paradis du cirque_ era uno de los tantos circos ambulantes que se ganaban la vida explotando a los bichos raros como él. Constaba de 25 personas entre los cuales habían contorsionistas, equilibristas, trapecistas, domadores, acróbatas y escapistas. Mijaíl había sido severamente inspeccionado por el _patrón_ del circo. Su cabello y sus ojos habían sido objeto de especulación de muchos.

" _¿y dices que es tu pelo verdadero?"_ le había preguntado en un francés tosco que la señorita Colette, una de las equilibristas, le tradujo utilizando el poco conocimiento que tenía de ruso e inglés.

El veredicto fue bueno. El sr Silvain lo acepto en la _troupe_ como chico de los recados. Su falta de habilidades en otras áreas le había hecho imposible entrar como activo al circo, pero misha había estado feliz con el resultado de las cosas. Tenía un trabajo, y mientras hiciera su parte, podría ir aprendiendo del resto de los miembros del circo y eventualmente entrar a formar parte de _le paradis_.

.

* * *

.

" _estírate más mon cheri, el dolor es parte del entrenamiento, debes abrazar el dolor" madame_ Jolie, una de los acróbatas y la miembro más antigua del circo, le gritaría esas palabras mientras lo observaba doblarse por la mitad.

" _tu cabeza debe de salir por tus piernas, estira más mon cheri"_

Mijail había descubierto con esas clases una nueva faceta de sí mismo que hasta ese momento no sabía que poseía. _Madame_ jolie le había impartido lecciones de ballet y le había enseñado como ejercitar su cuerpo. Lo había tomado bajo su mano y lo había moldeado a su gusto. Él estaba muy agradecido con ella por eso.

" _atraerás a muchas con ese cuerpo"_ Ivette, una romaní que rondaba los treinta (aunque ella lo siguiera negando) le sonreiría con picardía, mirándolo desde lo alto del trapecio.

" _o a muchos"_ Pierre, el contorsionista, siempre bromeaba con eso.

" _meteos en vuestros asuntos, el cuerpo de un acróbata no necesita ser robusto. Delicadeza, agilidad_ , _equilibrio y coordinación, no se necesita nada más" madame_ jolie les reprendería severamente tras sus intentos de desanimarlo.

A Mijail no le importaba, no realmente. La mala alimentación y las duras condiciones de vida en las que se había criado le habían dado un cuerpo delgado. Sus músculos estaban construidos a partir de su tiempo como ladrón, y la mayor parte de su fuerza residía en sus piernas. Él apreciaba ser como era; gracias a eso tenía un futuro.

.

* * *

.

" _no puedes pensar en caer. no debes pensar en caer; debes pensar en el público. Si tienes la más mínima duda dentro de ti fallarás, y te lo advierto chico, fallar aquí significa morir"_

Travis lo miraría desde el suelo. Con los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho, y una aburrida mirada. Ivette se reiría desde el trapecio, sus mejillas rosadas luminosas bajo las luces artificiales y una mirada retadora.

Mijail aun puede recordar lo incomoda que era la tela del traje. Elástica pero ajustada. Se había sentido como una oruga luchando por salir de su capullo.

" _vamos bébé, no tenemos todo el día, ¿vas a hacerlo o no?"_

Él había asentido inexpresivamente y había inclinado la cabeza. Sus manos le habían temblado, al igual que la primera vez que había robado. La única diferencia entre ese momento y aquel, era lo bueno que se había vuelto escondiéndolo.

.

* * *

.

Cada sesión de entrenamiento era soportada en silencio, sin importar lo dolorosa que fuera. cada orden era obedecida a la perfección, sin tener en cuenta lo estúpida o suicida que sonase.

' _mijail cherep es un genio'_ decían

No podía haber mentira más grande.

Misha había sido guiado por la desesperación, la necesidad de pertenecer a algún sitio y el terror de volver a estar solo. Él estaba gobernado por sus miedos.

( todavía lo era)

.

* * *

.

su primera caída había sido producto de celos, un cable roto y unos focos quemados.

Mijail no sabe exactamente cómo había sucedido. Fue un lunes por la tarde, en medio del ensayo para su primera actuación. Él había estado en el aire, suspendido a quince metros del suelo, cuando las luces se apagaron. La cuerda derecha del trapecio se había roto en ese momento y su cuerpo había viajado directamente al suelo.

Todavía recuerda: El sonido seco de su cuerpo al estrellarse, el aire abandonando sus pulmones, su garganta haciendo gorgoteos mientras la sangre se escapaba por su boca y su nariz. Él podía escuchar su corazón dudando sobre qué curso de acción tomar ¿seguir latiendo o detenerse?

 _Dolía, dolía, dolía, dolía-_

Misha había sido médico, tal vez no en esa vida, pero él un mantenía sus conocimientos.

Él _sabía._

El sabía que debería haber muerto. Sus órganos estaban medio destruidos, algunos de sus huesos estaban rotos, y posiblemente su cabeza había quedado destrozada.

Entonces ¿Por qué aún seguía consciente? ¿Por qué aún seguía sufriendo?

Mijail había tenido miedo a morir, pero el dolor que había sentido en ese momento había aplacado ese sentimiento.

Mijail cherep rezó para morir. Pero incluso eso le fue negado.

Dos horas duró su tortura. La _truope_ lo dejo en una habitación a solas. No había habido dinero para pagar un medico, e incluso si lo hubiera habido todos sabían que nadie sobrevivía a una caída de quince metros. _Madame_ jolie había llorado fuertemente, se había negado a abandonar su lado. Al final, Pierre y Travis la habían arrastrado fuera a la fuerza, sorbiendo ellos mismos sus propias lágrimas. Ivette, siempre risueña, había caído en un profundo silencio, mantenido en sus manos un ramillete de flores que pensaba darle al acabar su ensayo. Incluso Didier, el más estoico del grupo, lo había despedido con una oración.

Misha lloró en silencio. Él había maldecido su suerte, a sus padres, a su truope, a Ivan, a Filip, a Dios. Los había maldecido a todos. Y se había maldecido a sí mismo.

 _No quiero morir. No quiero morir. No pienso morir._

Y lo había sentido. Una calidez inexplicable que había nacido en su centro y que posteriormente se extendió por todo su cuerpo. El dolor se había detenido y la fuerza había vuelto a llenar sus venas.

Mijail jamás se había sentido tan vivo como en ese momento. Como si volviera reencontrarse con un viejo amigo. Como si hubiera encontrado la otra mitad que no sabía que había perdido. Como si…como si estuviera en armonía.

Mijail había salido de esa habitación con nada más que un rasguño en su mejilla.

(Si mijaíl hubiera sabido lo que sabía ahora, no hubiera salido de allí sonriendo)

.

* * *

.

" _no puedes utilizar tu nombre real en una actuación mon cheri, debes hacer una separación entre escenario y vida cotidiana" Madame_ jolie dijo un día, mientras tomaban chocolate caliente a la luz de la hoguera.

" _cierto, no había pensado en eso_ " el sr silvain se había apartado el sombrero de copa dejando al descubierto su pelo cobrizo natural, y lo había mirado desde el otro lado del fuego.

" _Ya que estamos todos aquí elijamos juntos"_ había propuesto indila, una de los contorsionistas.

" _los nombres artísticos deben de ser elegidos por el artista"_ había opinado Dimitri, sentado al lado de misha, con su hija en brazos.

" _¿cómo los elegisteis vosotros?"_ había preguntado él.

" _suele ser algo que nos gusta, por ejemplo el nombre de una bebida, o por ejemplo alguna característica física. Algunos utilizamos acrónimos de nuestros nombres o simplemente los ponemos en otros idiomas"_

" _¿mijaíl significa algo en ruso?"_ Pierre le había sonreído desde la derecha, sosteniendo la mano de Colette entre las suyas.

" _es la forma rusa de miguel"_

" _¡tienes nombre de ángel!"_ había exclamado Ivette " _tal vez realmente lo eres, ya sabes…"_

Algunos se habían reído. Misha había reprimido un estremecimiento.

" _si, pero no concuerda mucho con la estética del circo, ya sabes, somos un poco más paganos"_ el sr silvain había negado con la cabeza, mirando las carpas del circo con adoración.

" _habla por ti"_ Didier, quien seguía profundamente su religión, había mascullado entre bajo.

" _¿Qué hay de cherep? ¿Significa algo?"_

" _calavera"_

El grupo lo había mirada en silencio unos segundos antes de reírse a carcajadas. Incluso Mijaíl había sonreído un poco.

" _bueno, creo que con ese si podemos trabajar"_ había dicho Travis, limpiándose algunas lágrimas.

" ' _crâne' ¿Qué te parece?"_ indila lo había anunciado con entusiasmo.

" _algo falla, no suena bien a la lengua. Tal vez no en francés, creo que a la gente no le gustara si saben lo que significa"_

" _¿Por qué no en inglés?"_ Johnny, uno de los escapistas, había propuesto, siempre con ánimo de recordar su tierra natal _"sonaría bien, ya sabéis: os presentamos al único, al magnífico, al hermosoooooo, ¡skull!"_

las risas resonaron durante toda la noche.

.

* * *

.

Dijón fue la ciudad donde se llevó a cabo su primer show. En aquel momento había sido una de las ciudades más hermosas de Francia. Pese al clima tormentoso que sobrellevo toda esa semana, el circo tuvo tanto éxito como en cualquier parte.

Mijail se columpió por el trapecio, hizo volteretas en la cuerda floja, fingió caerse varias veces escuchando los gritos acongojados de los espectadores solo para agarrarse en el último momento y sonreir como si nada pasara. Llevó a cabo junto con jolie complejas acrobacias encima del elefante Sinbidí y corrió juntó con los leones abdu y daisy.

 _Aquel_ fue buen día.

Los vítores, los aplausos, las risas, las alabanzas.

Mijail aún puede escucharlos.

(Él sigue esperando por el día en que pueda volver a oírlos)

.

* * *

.

Mijail 'misha' cherep inició su carrera como acróbata y trapecista a los 15 años. cayó un innumerable número de veces y se volvió a levantarse otro tanto. Nadie nunca supo cómo lo hacía, ni nadie nunca se lo cuestiono. _Él era otra de esas rarezas_ , eso fue lo que la mayoría diría. Al igual que aquellos que nacían con los brazos más largos que sus piernas, o aquellos que tenían extrañas marcas por el cuerpo. Él era un bicho raro y por ello estaba en el circo.

Mijail también solía pensar eso. O más bien, él se _obligaba_ a pensar eso.

" _estas bendecido"_ le diría Dimitri, pálido y tembloroso, viéndolo recuperarse de una caída que podría haberle roto el cuello a cualquiera " _alguien allá arriba debe de quererte mucho"_

Bendición, no maldición.

Él abrazaba esa palabra. Al igual que abrazaba la llama que sentía dentro.

 _No me dejes morir. No me dejes morir. No me dejes morir. NOMEDEJESMORIR-_

Mijail cherep vivía con la muerte de compañera. Él la seguía rechazando y ella lo seguía persiguiendo.

(Su relación no había cambiado mucho desde entonces)

.

* * *

.

Siete meses después de su decimoquinto cumpleaños sus compañeros de circo le regalaron algo que cambió su vida. Era una motocicleta, con ruedas delgadas y pintura desgastada.

" _todos pusimos algo de nuestro dinero, incluso monsieur silvain"_ le había dicho nathaniel, uno de los domadores, poniéndole mucho énfasis a la última parte.

Majail había estado muy sorprendido. El sr silvain era conocido por ser un avaro codicioso.

" _debo decir que tuve mis dudas, pero el chico se lo merecía"_ había dicho el _patrón_ dándole unas palmadas en la espalda con fuerza

" _si, gracias a él estamos atrayendo a muchas jovencitas"_ Ivette sonrió levantando las cejas con insinuación.

" _y jovencitos"_ Pierre añadió.

Mijail había sonreído y se había acercado hasta el vehículo. Lo había observado con detenimiento y había pasado sus dedos por el manillar.

El toque lo había hecho estremecerse impulsivamente y unas mariposas habían nacido en su estómago. Anticipación y felicidad. Se había sentido como un niño en su primera montaña rusa.

" _gracias"_ había dicho, y por primera vez en mucho tiempo se había sentido plenamente feliz.

.

* * *

.

El primer amor de Mijaíl fue una motocicleta de segunda mano. su relación fue complicada y llena de altibajos. ' _Ange',_ como la llamó, a veces tenía días en los que lo obedecía y lo dejaba llevar el mando. Otros se le antojaba por ser terca y le daba el plantón. Era una dama bastante temperamental.

Se golpeaban, se caían, se mordían, se abrazaban. Mijaíl había encontrado en aquella moto su alma gemela. Alguien a quien no importara cuánto daño se le infligía, siempre volvía a reparase.

 _Ange_ fue su primera chica. Y maijail había considerado apropiado llevarla a una cita.

.

* * *

.

" _quiero hacer acrobacias con ange"_

La cara del sr silvain había sido una mezcla entre confusión y horror. Después de explicarle sus puntos, de mostrarle las cosas que podía hacer, y de proponerle diferentes actos, el sr silvain lo había mirado con contemplación. Sus ojos habían brillado con intriga y no menos codicia, y había sonreído entusiasmado.

" _sabía que no me había equivocado contigo chico"_ le había dicho dándole unos golpecitos a su nariz _"reúne al resto, comenzaremos a planearlo enseguida, si todo va bien podemos incluirlo en nuestro nuevo programa, ¡va a ser un espectáculo!"_

Mijail había asentido con entusiasmo. La idea de él y ange volando ante la mirada de los espectadores había sido lo más cercano al paraíso que él podía imaginar.

.

* * *

.

Stunt era el término de lo que mijaíl hacía ,(motocross hubiera sido más específico) pero aquello no había sido conocido en aquel entonces muy a su pesar. Mijail había mandado una disculpa interna hacia la mente futurista que había ideado la actividad, y egoístamente se había convertido en un pionero.

' _Skull Le Cascadeur'_

Su primer show vendió 1000 entradas. Su segundo show 2000. Su tercer show fue proclamado por la crítica como una de las mejores puestas en escena del siglo _._

" _eres un ángel que cayó del cielo chico"_ le había dicho el _patrón_ mirando las ganancias con una falsa modestia

Pero un ángel no pintaba nada en un antro de bichos raros y herejes, así que mijail jamás pudo ser alguien amado por dios, en cambio, él fue _Skull, el niño odiado por la parca._

 _._

* * *

.

Pocos días después de su decimosexto cumpleaños, mijaíl conoció a Andy priston. En aquel entonces era un hombre de negocios, o mejor dicho, un ricachón aburrido. Se había acercado a él después del show, lo había felicitado efusivamente utilizando una macedonia de inglés y francés y le había hablado sobre un proyecto grande en los estados unidos, él como estrella principal.

Mijail había rechazado la propuesta amablemente. Él no necesitaba nada más de lo que ya tenía. Él era feliz donde estaba, y tirar eso le habría dolido más de lo que él estaba dispuesto a admitir.

" _si cambias de opinión, estaré por aquí durante unas semanas"_ le había dicho.

Misha no había cambiado de opinión, él no _iba_ a cambiar de opinión. Permanecer en el circo había sido su decisión.

Pero incluso eso, de manera imperdonable, cruel y fría, fue arrancado de él.

(¿Cuándo fue que había dejado de anhelar cosas y había empezado a rechazarlas?

Mucho tiempo.

¿Cuándo iba a detenerse?)

.

* * *

.

Mijail recuerda esa noche. Todos habían festejado, cómo siempre ocurría tras un show. El alcohol y la comida habían abundado, y la fiesta no se había detenido hasta bien entrada la noche. Él recuerda haberse ido a dormir en una de las caravanas, recuerda haberse sentido más somnoliento de lo normal, mareado, y un poco inestable. Los sonidos de la fiesta todavía sonaban en su cabeza cuando por fin había conseguido conciliar el sueño.

A la mañana siguiente, nadie a parte de él se había despertado.

 _El paradis du cirque sufrió de envenenamiento. Solo hubo tres supervivientes, dos menores de edad y una mujer embarazada. La policía no consiguió dar con el culpable y jamás se supo quien había planeado tal vil acto. La ciudad de Tours aceptó enterrar los cuerpos en su cementerio, como muestra de buena voluntad a aquellos artistas que llegaron a alegrar el corazón de los Tourangeaux._

.

* * *

.

" _volveré a mi pueblo"_ le había dicho Colette, parada junto a él frente a la tumba de pierre, sosteniendo de la mano a Jeanne, la hija de Dimitri. _"mis familia aún vive allí"_

Él había asentido quedadamente, manteniendo la mirada fija en las flores blancas que adornaban las veinticuatro tumbas.

" _sobre el dinero…"_

" _quédatelo"_ la había interrumpido, metiéndose las manos en los bolsillos de su gabardina.

" _sabes que no puedo hacer eso, parte de ello también te corresponde, una buena parte, además estoy segura que ellos…"_

" _ellos hubieran querido que tú, tu hijo y Jeanne vivieran una larga vida. No necesito el dinero, no lo quiero"_

Colette había suspirado con resignación. Con su mano libre le había alborotado el cabello y le había dado un beso en la mejilla.

" _podrías venir con nosotras"_ le había ofrecido esperanzada.

Pero mijail había negado con la cabeza suavemente, adormecido y poco expresivo.

" _me voy a estados unidos"_ le comunicó

Colette había asentido, sin fuerzas para hacer nada más.

" _¿volveré a verte mijaíl cherep?"_

" _algún día"_

Colette Abací no volvería a ver a mijail hasta 40 años después.

.

* * *

.

Estados unidos no fue diferente a lo que mijaíl recordaba de su visita al país en su vida pasada. Andy priston lo llevó hasta Chicago, en el estado de Illinois, donde tenía su tinglado montado.

Mijael fue rápido en acomodarse a la situación. Actuaba tres veces por semana, sábados y domingos, y se llevaba el 40% de las ganancias. La comida, la ropa, el equipo y la vivienda corrían a cuenta del _boss_. Había sido un trato justo, considerando su edad y su falta de documentación.

Andy había sido complaciente con él. Lo había llamado su _prima ballerina_ en un extraño acento italiano.

Mijail no tardó en saber porqué.

.

* * *

 _._

 _Skull the immortal stuntman._

Ese había sido el nombre del show. Andy había mandado a hacer un enorme cartel con luces y fosforescentes y había ordenado poner anuncios en toda la ciudad. A mijail se le había revuelto el estómago. Conteniendo la bilis en su garganta y dirigiéndose rápidamente hasta su tráiler, mijaíl se había tirado a la cama y había dormido hasta el día siguiente.

.

* * *

.

El primer show atrajo la atención de cientos de personas. El estadio que Andy priston había construido cerca de sus casinos y hoteles se había llenado de gente, mijail jamás había visto a tantas personas reunida en un mismo lugar.

La sensación de los miles de ojos mirándolo, el bullicio y la voz del presentador y comentarista lo habían hecho sentir _casi_ como en casa.

Pero no estaba jolie, ni Ivette, ni trevis, ni Didier, ni-

No. solo estaba él, una moto que no era su ange, y un espectáculo por dar.

Pero incluso eso, había pensado él, era mucho mejor que no tener nada.

.

* * *

.

" _bien hecho skull"_ a Andy le gustaba entrar en su habitación sin permiso y ocupar su bar sin consideración. Mijail jamás lo había reprochado, después de todo, era _suyo._

La suite que andy le había dado tras su primer show había sido un mero formalismo, y una extraña manera de decirle que gracias a sus acrobacias mortales él se estaba llenando los bolsillos.

" _he estado pensando, ¿Qué tal si especiamos un poco más las cosas?"_ Andy le había pegado un un trago a la botella de whisky y había hecha una mueca " _ahg! Que asco! ¿a esto lo llaman de calidad?"_

" _¿Por ejemplo?"_

" _estaba pensando en una jaula redonda de metal, ¿sabes? Como un hámster, y tú dando vueltas con tu moto dentro y haciendo lo que sabes hacer ¡sería la nova más! También he pensado en arcos de fuego, como los que se utilizan para los leones, y bengalas, o cortinas de humo para anunciar tu llegada..."_

Mijail había asentido a sus palabras sin siquiera prestarle mucha atención. No importaba mucho de hecho. Daba igual el nivel de dificultad o de riesgo, el _no_ moriría.

¿Qué peso tiene la vida si le quitas la muerte?

La respuesta: no mucho

.

* * *

.

Skull rompió varias motos durante sus actuaciones. A veces perdía la concentración y la moto se le escapaba de las manos en medio de un vuelo, a veinte metros de altura. En esos momentos, el equipo de efectos especiales tiraría una cortina de humo roja, encenderían los focos y harían retumbar los tambores.

Skull aparecería en medio del escenario, su moto en llamas a su lado, como un compañero caído en batalla, y su cuerpo completamente indemne.

El público rugiría con fuerza. Flores serían lanzadas a la arena, aplausos atronadores y vítores se escucharían por varios minutos.

" _Y UNA VEZ MÁS EL INMORTAL HACE ALARDE DE SU NOMBRE, DAMAS Y CABALLEROS, EL HOMBRE ODIADO POR LA PARCA, EL ÚNICO, EL INUGUALABLE…SKULLLLLL!"_

La voz del comentarista resonaría en sus oídos. En la seguridad y privacidad de su casco, mijaíl apretaría los dientes escondiendo el dolor, miraría la moto destrozada y pensaría en lo extraña que era su vida.

(De ahí no había mejorado mucho)

.

* * *

.

Mijail cumplió dieciocho años en la soledad de su suite en el hotel _divine_. Andy le había dicho 've y diviértete' pero misha había olvidado cómo hacer eso. Divertirse para él era dar piruetas y giros en el aire, retando a la muerte en cada truco que sacaba. _Esa_ había sido su diversión. Pero Andy le había dado la tarjeta de un club de _strippers_ , y le había dicho en voz muy alta que a las mujeres les encantaban los chicos malos.

Mijail no le había respondido. Explicarle que de hecho tenía poca o ninguna atracción por las mujeres podría haber causado más problemas que ventajas, y defender su apariencia tampoco habría sido productivo.

Mijail sabía que imagen daba. Su pelo y sus ojos morados siempre habían llamado la atención. Su tatuaje de lágrima tatuado por Iván antes de dejar Omsk no hizo más que acentuar el efecto. El maquillaje pesado que había traído del circo eran tan parte de él que quitarlo hubiera sido más doloroso que cualquier caída, y las perforaciones y pendientes habían sido sugerencia de mishelle, su estilista, para contrarrestar de alguna forma la feminidad de su apariencia.

Pero había sido cierto que skull no quería pasar su decimoctavo cumpleaños solo. Asique había agarrado su gabardina, su sombrero y su bufanda y había marchado por las calles de chicago.

Sin saber muy bien a donde ir ni qué hacer, había terminado en un bar que hacía de esquina en una zona poco concurrida. Mijail no era bueno con las multitudes, no al menos que estuvieran tras unas gradas, así que los sitios vacíos y silenciosos como aquel eran perfectos para él.

Se había sentado en la barra y había pedido un bourbon y dos margaritas, incluso el barrista lo había mirado extrañado. Al cabo de unos minutos las copas habían sido dispuestas frente a él y en silencio las había bebido.

" _eso es mucho alcohol para alguien tan joven; parece que hay algo que quieres olvidar"_ había hablado alguien a su lado.

Mijail no lo había sentido llegar y se había girado sobresaltado.

" _perdón por asustarte, soy Fazio"_

Era un hombre alto, de hombros anchos, pelo castaño ceniza y ojos marrones oscuro. No podría haber tenido más de cuarenta. Mijaíl lo había mirado de reojo y había continuado bebiendo.

" _¿puedo preguntar tu nombre?"_

 _¿Cuál de todos?_

" _skull"_ le había dicho, por el acento del hombre sabía que no era americano. ¿Italiano? Aunque también había un deje de sueco. De cualquier manera, era poco probable que lo hubiera reconocido siendo extranjero, y hacía tiempo que había dejado de dar su nombre real.

" _y dime skull, ¿Qué haces en un sitio como este?"_

Mijail había enarcado una ceja ¿estaba ligando con él? ¿o simplemente estaba siendo italiano?

" _es mi cumpleaños; estoy celebrando"_ había dicho levantando la copa para probar su punto.

El extranjero había reído _"una celebración no es una celebración sin mujeres"_

Definitivamente italiano.

Mijail se había encogido de hombros.

" _¿y usted?"_ le había preguntado quitando el foco de la conversación de él " _¿está de visita?"_

" _algo así"_ el hombre había reído. Sus hombros tensos y sus pupilas temblorosas lo habían delatado

Misha no había dicho nada al respecto. Cada cual tenía uno o dos secretos que ocultar. Durante dos horas hablaron de todo y de nada. La escasez de información personal habría resultado notoria para cualquiera, pero tanto mijaíl como fazio parecían encontrar eso perfectamente normal. Salieron del bar cuando las calles ya estaban vacías y se separaron con un ligero apretón de manos.

" _ha sido un placer, skull, aunque faltaron las mujeres"_

Mijail había reído " _igualmente fazio, y en realidad, creo que faltó más alcohol"_

Ni había caminado treinta pasos cuando escuchó un grito.

Mijail se había dado la vuelta y había corrido hasta una callejuela sucia y mojada desde donde la voz de fazio se escuchaba. Sus botas habían golpeado el suelo y su corazón había martilleado fuertemente. El recuerdo de filip había estado presente en su memoria, quemándolo a través de los párpados.

" _¡fazio!"_ había gritado alertando al hombre que se agachaba contra la pared y a las dos figuras imponentes que se alzaban por encima de su cabeza.

Mijail se había congelado. Jamás, en ninguna de sus dos vidas había visto personas con una apariencia tan extravagante y a la vez aterradora como aquellas. Las dos figuras eran altas, de cuerpos grandes pero delgados, cubiertos por túnicas negras desgarradas y sombreros de copa alto. La piel, o donde se suponía que debía estar la piel, estaba envuelta en vendas, ocultando cualquier fisiología detectable. La niebla que los rodeaba acentuaba el misticismo y teatralidad, pero mijaíl se sintió cualquier cosa menos divertido.

El había estado aterrado.

El tintineo de una cadena lo había sacado de su ensimismamiento y tardíamente había visto el collar que envolvía el cuello de fazio y la cadena que lo conectaba, la cual estaba sujeta firmemente por uno de los espectros.

" _ **márchate civil, y te dejaremos vivir"**_

La voz, helada y desprovista de cualquier sentimiento, lo hizo temblar. fazio hizo un ruido estrangulado, una mezcla entre queja y miedo. Mijaíl quería obedecer, un parte de él, la más sensata, le había gritado que se diera la vuelta y corriera, como muchas otras veces había hecho. Fazio ni siquiera era su amigo. Era simplemente un extraño del que sabio poco más que el nombre. Aquel no era su problema, y desde luego que el destino del hombre no le quitaría el sueño.

Pero mijail no se había movido.

" _¿Qué le estáis haciendo?"_ él mismo se había sorprendido al sonar tan poco acongojado. Jolie hubiera estado orgullosa de él.

" _s-skull v-vete, el v-vindice no perdona, vete antes de que sea demasiado tarde"_ fazio habló con la voz temblorosa y asustada. El pobre hombre parecía estar viendo a la muerte.

Mijail había mirado entre fazio y las dos figuras. Claramente había un trasfondo oscuro y siniestro que él desconocía. Fazio parecía conocer a los espectros, su miedo era prueba de ello.

" _si fazio ha hecho algo, debería ser el deber de la policía encargarse de eso"_ sus palabras no habían sido acusadoras, mucho menos retadoras. Mijaíl se había esforzado por sonar neutro, simple, despreocupado.

" _ **la policía no tiene jurisdicción aquí. Este es nuestro dominio. Márchate"**_

" _ **nosotros juzgaremos, y nosotros decidiremos, por última vez, márchate."**_

Las dos voces se contrapusieron una con la otra, pero el mensaje fue claro. Mijaíl había observado a fazio con aprensión. Las cadenas se habían sacudido siniestramente y los ecos habían viajado hasta las profundidades de la tierra.

Mijail se había marchado. Dejando atrás un rastro de llamas moradas, invisibles a los ojos inexpertos. Las cadenas habían resonado, el grito de Fazio se había escuchado y las silenciosas calles de chicago habían recibido ambas cosas con los brazos abiertos.

Mijail 'skull' no miró atrás. Ni aquella vez, ni muchas otras.

.

* * *

.

Curiosamente, su vida no cambió drásticamente después de aquello. Mijaíl no sintió la necesidad de reflexionar sobre lo ocurrido en aquel callejón. Parte de él sabía que posiblemente debería haber mostrado cierto grado de preocupación. Un hombre había sido llevado a la fuerza por dos fetichistas salidos de una película de terror, y él ni se había inmutado. Pero no era como si mijaíl pudiera haber hecho algo por impedirlo, hacía mucho que había aprendido a distinguir entre las batallas ganadas y las perdidas.

Y además, un hombre reencarnado tenía poco que decir ante las rarezas.

Así pues, mijail había zanjado el asunto y había seguido con su vida.

.

* * *

.

El espectáculo de stunt había sido tan bien recibido por el público que Andy enseguida había comenzado a reclutar otros jóvenes atrevidos para aumentar el número de shows. A mijail se le había ordenado instruir a los nuevos reclutas, pero pronto había descubierto que de profesor tenía poco. Incluso si los chicos hubieran estado en plena disposición, si el talento era zero, mijail poco podía hacer.

Fue así como nacieron los primeros stuntman. Fueron cuatro jóvenes con talento innato, pulidos a base de esfuerzo y entrenamiento.

Mijail los miraba a veces celoso. La diversión, _la satisfacción_ en sus caras cada vez que aterrizaban en tierra seguros, celebrando que aun estaban con vida, era algo que mijail no había sentido desde hacía muchos años.

Él quería algo nuevo. Buscar nuevos retos para hacerlo sentir vivo era lo único que lo sacaba de su melancolía.

Fue así como le propuso a Andy incluir otros vehículos. Coches, carros, avionetas pequeñas, jeeps, todo lo que pudiera traerle una pizca de adrenalina. Andy, por supuesto, estuvo encantado con la idea.

Y así comenzó nuevamente su entrenamiento, lleno de caídas, explosiones, incendios y continuos estrellamientos. Los cuatros novatos lo habían mirado de la misma forma que un niño miraba un soldado; había un profundo respeto, mezclado con admiración y anhelo.

Mijail había escondido su vergüenza dentro de su casco. No había ningún mérito en lo que él hacía; ninguno en absoluto.

.

* * *

.

mijail aprendió a conducir todos los diferentes vehículos de la época en menos de seis meses. Su primer show con coches le valió una foto en primera plana, una medalla, y una entrevista en televisión, la cual entregó a Andy y a su manager mintiendo fácilmente sobre una gripe.

El dinero, que parecía no hacer más que crecer, pronto encontró poco uso. Mijail jamás había imaginado que llegaría el día en el que el dinero no fuera algo de lo que tuviera que preocuparse. Mirando hacia atrás, hacia su pasado, era lógico.

" _¿estás seguros que quieres invertirlo en eso?"_ Richie, uno de los socios de Andy lo había mirado desde el otro lado de la mesa redonda, donde se reunían a decidir la planificación de las actuaciones.

'eso' era un orfanato y varios comedores públicos.

" _En realidad; ¡es perfecto! Piénsalo Richie, si la prensa se entera de que skull es no solo un atrevido joven pero que además es generoso ¡imagínate lo que dirán! A las personas les encanta que sus ídolos sean hermanitas de la caridad, ¡bien pensado skull!"_

Andy, como siempre, había sacado su tajada de todo ello.

.

* * *

.

Su segundo encuentro con otra rareza llegó en marzo de 1951.

El espectáculo de la noche había comenzado a las 10. A Andy le gustaba siempre dejarlo para la última función. 'lo mejor para el final, así nadie abandonará sus asientos' había dicho. En un estadio de miles de personas, poco importaba que unas cuantos se fueran, pero Andy era extraño en sus manías. Era una de esas personas que te obligaría a ver una aburrida película por el simple hecho de comentar lo horrible que era.

Skull había estado maquillado, vestido y listo para salir a la arena mucho antes de que los cuatro stuntman acabaran con sus acrobacias.

A las 11 y media había comenzado su turno.

Había comenzado con unas cuantas ruletas, había llevado a cabo una pared de la muerte, se había metido en la jaula, había sacado un doublé grab, un fender grab, dos heart attack, y su movimiento especial, un triple backflip. Pero la velada no terminó de la forma en la que la habían planeado.

Hubo un fallo en los equipos de iluminación, más tarde mijaíl se enteraría que alguien había estado bebiendo cerca de los cables, aunque eso de poca importancia había sido. El daño ya se había hecho.

El estadio, iluminado por decenas de focos, se había apagado por unos minutos.

Lamentablemente, eso había ocurrido mientras skull llevaba a cabo un simple doble backflip, a más de diez metros del suelo.

Mijail no había tenido tiempo para procesar lo que había ocurrido, y su falta de visión le había impedido distinguir entre el montículo de arena central y la pista de aterrizaje.

Sin poder evitar la catástrofe, se estrelló contra el suelo y su moto reventó en una explosión.

Mijaíl había gritado de dolor. Las llamas lo habían abrazado, tratando de consumirlo. Él había jadeado desde debajo de la moto, sus huesos, seguramente en pleno proceso de reparación, habían protestado ante el esfuerzo y su cabeza había zumbado incesantemente.

Su traje, hecho de materiales poco inflamables, había resistido a duras penas las llamas. Mijaíl había dado las gracias por ello, ya era bastante embarazoso salir de una caída fingiendo ser un héroe, mucho más si hubiera tenido que hacerlo desnudo.

Desde su aturdimiento podía escuchar los gritos de la muchedumbre. Con incredulidad escuchó al comentarista hacer una apuesta sobre si había perdido su duelo con la muerte esa vez, y entre voces que coreaban su nombre emergió de entre las llamas.

" _Y AQUÍ ESTÁ! UNA CAÍDA IMPOSIBLE, UNA MUERTE SEGURA, PERO NO PARA ÉL, SEÑORAS Y SEÑORES UNA VEZ MÁS LES PRESENTO AL ÚNICO, AL INIGUALABLE, AL HOMBRE ODIADO POR LA PARCA ¡SKULL EL INMORTAL!"_

La multitud estalló en aplausos, hubo una ovación de pie y fuegos artificiales fueron lanzados. Mijail supuso que desde fuera debía haberse visto como un _ghost rider_ sacado directamente de una tira de comics.

Los aplausos duraron varios minutos. mijail había soportado con los dientes apretados todas y cada una de las felicitaciones, y en cuanto los focos habían vuelto a funcionar se había marchado.

En el interior de su camerino había arrojado la ropa a una bolsa de basura y se había aplicado varias cremas en la piel para acelerar la cicatrización.

En medio de eso estaba cuando la puerta se abrió. Mijail no se había molestado en darse la vuelta, había estado convencido que era su estilista o Andy, asegurándose de que estuviera presentable para salir.

" _fue un buen espectáculo_ "

Mijail había inhalado con fuerza y se había girado bruscamente. La persona que vio fue sin más palabras extraña. Unos centímetros más baja que él, cubierta con una capa oscura con capucha. Su rostro, o parte de el, se encontraba escondido bajo el capuchón, mientras que la mitad inferior visible era pálida, con unas extrañas marcas índigo sobre las mejillas. Su cabello, observó mijaíl, era del mismo color que los arándanos que cultivaba su padre en ese pasado lejano y olvidado.

" _¿gracias?"_ Encontrando su voz mijaíl respondió un poco incómodo con la situación.

Se miraron en silencio. Mijaíl había tenido la sensación de que estaba siendo escaneado a nivel molecular, haciéndolo hiperconsciente de sí mismo a niveles insospechados.

" _¿necesitas algo?"_ preguntó

" _tú eres un civil"_ la persona habló con un matiz de incredulidad en su voz.

Mijail lo miró en silencio. Era la segunda vez que alguien lo llamaba 'civil' y la palabra causó un déjá vu.

" _ah… ¿sí?"_ dijo sintiéndose totalmente fuera de onda.

El encapuchado lo observó en silencio unos segundos más antes de soltar un suspiro silencioso. Mijaíl había podido ver que sus hombros rectos habían perdido un poco de tensión y por primera vez su rostro mostró una expresión diferente.

" _es bastante inusual que un civil posea unas llamas tan fuertes como las tuyas, mucho menos que estén activas, deberás haber practicado mucho"_ la voz del ¿hombre? ¿mujer? Era suave, calmada, un poco monótona. Mijaíl se dio cuenta tardíamente de que su inglés no era autóctono.

" _¿llamas? ¿Qué llamas?"_ mijaíl ladeó la cabeza en desconcierto.

El extraño abrió la boca y la volvió a cerrar.

" _no sabe nada"_ dijo más para sí mismo que para mijaíl. A continuación negó con la cabeza ligeramente y se dio la vuelta " _esto ha sido una pérdida de tiempo. Adiós"_

" _¡espera!"_ mijaíl se había oído deteniéndolo incluso antes de saber por qué lo había hecho.

El encapuchado se detuvo frente a la puerta y lo miró por encima del hombro.

Misha había tenido el presentimiento de que las respuestas a las preguntas que siempre se había hecho estaban frente a él. Lo mismo había ocurrido con fazio y los espectros. En aquel entonces había estado demasiado aterrorizado como para indagar, pero allí, en ese momento, junto a aquella extraña persona, no había sentido peligro. Tal vez se debía a la adrenalina de escapar una vez más de la muerte, o simplemente a que ya estaba demasiado cansado de vivir en la oscuridad.

Él había _necesitado_ saber.

" _por favor, dime más acerca de esas llamas"_ pidió

" _mi tiempo es dinero, si quieres respuestas tendrás que pagarme"_ había sido su respuesta, ajeno a la importancia que esa información tenía para mijaíl.

" _pagaré"_

" _1000 por pregunta"_

" _vale"_

" _no me hago responsable de lo que hagas con la información"_

" _lo sé"_

" _tampoco soy responsable de tu destino"_

" _hecho"_

El encapuchado lo había contemplado pensativo antes de volverse y sentarse en uno de los sillones de cuero de la sala.

" _pregunta"_

 _._

* * *

.

Mijaíl hizo cinco preguntas.

Y obtuvo cinco respuestas.

Él aprendió sobre las llamas. Sobre los diferentes tipos que existían, sobre los atributos que cada llama poseía, sobre los diferentes usos que se les daba a las llamas. Aprendió sobre la mafia, sobre las familias más prominentes, sobre el _vindice_.

(A veces mijaíl piensa en aquel día. A veces le gusta culpar a viper. A veces le gusta culparse a sí mismo. A veces le gusta culpar al destino. Todavía no está muy seguro de quién fue el verdadero culpable.)

.

* * *

.

Él no era inmortal.

No del todo.

Mijaíl jamás había estado tan feliz y tan asustado como cuando había llegado a esa conclusión. La única razón por la que seguía vivo era gracias a sus llamas, y gracias a su voluntad. Aunque lo último todavía le resultaba difícil de creer.

Él había deseado morir, varias veces.

En el orfanato, en las calles, con filip, robando, en el circo…

¿Podía decir que había tenido voluntad? No, ninguna.

Mijaíl no tenía ninguna voluntad. Tenía miedo. Y su miedo era lo bastante grande como para hacer arder esa llama más fuerte que cualquiera.

 _No os apaguéis, por favor, por favor, incluso si me quiebro, incluso si pierdo la esperanza, no os atreváis a -_

 _._

* * *

 _._

12 de Diciembre de 1951. Fue el día en el que su vida cambió para siempre.

Todo había comenzado con un hombre. Un enigmático hombre que portaba un sombrero de hierro.

Él no era tonto, ni un iluso. Él simplemente había estado aburrido.

"estoy buscando a los más fuertes. _"_ había dicho en un perfecto ruso.

Mijail había pasado años sin hablar su lengua materna. Escucharla por primera vez después de tanto le trajo una innegable sensación de soledad.

"tú eres uno de ellos. Uno de los siete elegidos"

"¿y qué es exactamente lo que quieres de mi?" había dicho él apoyándose contra el ventanal de su suite, mirando las sombras en las que estaba bañado el desconocido.

"tu presencia."

Mijail había enarcado una ceja "¿mi presencia? Eso suena sospechoso"

El hombre había reído "creo que suena interesante ¿no crees?"

"no soy fuerte" había dicho él tras un silencio.

"no todas las fuerzas radican en las capacidad físicas, hay muchos tipos de fuerza. Te he elegido por una razón"

"soy un civil" había dicho él sonriendo ligeramente ante sus propias palabras "¿es apropiado para mi involucrarme?"

El hombre había emergido de la oscuridad. Mijail no había dudado ni por un momento que aquella persona era también parte de ese 'otro mundo', ese mundo lleno de rarezas. Al igual que fazio, que vindice y que el encapuchado. Al igual que él.

"eso te corresponde a ti decidir" le había dicho sacando un papel de su bolsillo y entregándoselo "la reunión será el 5 de enero. Tal vez encontrarás allí lo que anhelas"

Mijail miró la dirección en el papel, levantó la cabeza para decir algo y parpadeo.

El hombre del sombrero de hierro había desaparecido.

(mijaíl aún se pregunta qué fue lo que _él_ sintió mientras hablaban. ¿Se sintió culpable? ¿Triste tal vez? ¿O simplemente ya lo había hecho tantas veces que ya no era capaz de sentir nada?)

.

* * *

 _._

 _Mijail cherep abandonó estados unidos el 2 de enero de 1952 y Skull se tomó 'un año sabático' para viajar por el mundo. El show de stuntman siguió en funcionamiento con los cuatro pilotos y tres nuevos reclutas. Andy despidió a mijaíl en el aeropuerto de chicago con una sonrisa torcida y un fuerte abrazo._

 _Mijaíl cherep jamás volvió a estados unidos. Skull regresaría, muchas décadas después, y dejaría un ramillete de flores blancas en la solitaria tumba de Andy._

 _._

* * *

.

El 5 de enero de 1952, mijaíl recorrió las calles de la antigua ciudad de Cefalú en Sicilia buscando la dirección que marcaba un arrugado trozo de papel.

Y así, un nuevo capítulo en la vida de mijail 'misha' cherep a.k.a Skull comenzó.

.

* * *

 _NA: Bien, para aclarar algunas cosas. este skull no sabe nada de nada. él era un simple ciudadano que vivía su vida pacíficamente hasta que un cruel dios (yo) decidió arrancarlo de ahí. por ende, este skull será totalmente diferente al skull original._


	2. Chapter 2

_hola de nuevo! aquí traigo el segundo capítulo. Me ha llevado un tiempo ya que he estado liada pero espero que lo disfruteis. Y muchas gracias por los comentarios^^_

 _advertencias: Reborn, temas no aptos para niños, sindrome de estocolmo y quien sabe que más._

* * *

Mijail había sido el último en llegar.

La habitación estaba silenciosa, del tipo de silencio que era más ruidoso que cualquier sonido. La tensión podría haber sido cortada con un cuchillo, el aire que se respiraba estaba cargado, como si nadie hubiera abierto las ventanas durante años. La única iluminación era una lámpara de telaraña que colgaba encima de una mesa redonda, donde cinco personas estaban sentadas.

Mijaíl había avanzado lentamente, escuchando los ecos de sus botas contra el suelo de mármol y sintiendo el peso de todas las miradas. No miró a nadie hasta que estuvo sentado en uno de los asientos libres; el que no tenía un extraño sombrero colocado encima de la silla de madera.

La primera persona que le llamó la atención había sido la que tenía justo en frente. Un hombre asiático vestido con un traje tradicional chino, de mirada penetrante y sonrisa serena.

A su lado había una mujer, vestida en lo que parecía ser un traje militar. Se mantenía de brazos cruzados y lo había mirado de la misma forma que un rey miraba a un gusano.

Más allá, un hombre vestido de traje negro mantenía su expresión oculta bajo la sombra de su sombrero de fieltro.

Su derecha estaba ocupada por un hombre de despeinado pelo verde, con una desaliñada barba y una bata de laboratorio.

A la otra persona ya la conocía.

El silencio se extendió por otros diez minutos,siendo interrumpido por el sonido de unas puertas abriéndose. La mujer que entró era menuda, de grandes ojos azules y oscuro pelo verde. Llevaba un vestido blanco y se había movido por la habitación cargando una bandeja con bebidas y galletas.

" _lamento el retraso"_ había dicho en inglés con un marcado acento italiano " _he pensado que tendrías hambre y sed, algunos de vosotros habéis hecho un largo viaje"_

Los seis la habían mirado.

" _¿pretendes que comamos algo hecho por un extraño?"_ la mujer de cabello azul había dicho, mirando la cesta de galletas como si en cualquier momento esta pudiera explotar.

" _puedes comerlas o no, pero te lo advierto; mis galletas son las mejores de la toscana"_ la otra mujer había respondido, en ningún momento molesta por el comentario.

Mijaíl había cogido una galleta antes de que ninguno de ellos pudiera decir otra palabra.

" _ingenuo; podría estar envenenado"_ fue lo que dijo la mujer de mirada seria, viéndolo con una pizca de incredulidad y molestia.

Él se había encogido de hombros _,_ masticando en silencio y mirando la tabla de madera.

" _gracias"_ le dijo la mujer de sonrisa fácil y acto seguido se sentó en el único asiento que había libre, colocándose el sombrero blanco encima de la cabeza. " _supongo que todos tendréis dudas"_

Ninguno había dicho nada.

Mijaíl se había mantenido retraído. Hacer preguntas y tomar decisiones nunca había sido su fuerte. Después de tantos años de vagar de un sitio a otro, había llegado a la conclusión que era mucho mejor dejarse arrastrar por la corriente que luchar contra ella.

" _¿Dónde está nuestro cliente?"_ el encapuchado había preguntado, hablando por primera vez, sin soltar en ningún momento el dinero.

" _Me contactó hace unas semanas, parece que todos sus trabajos serán encargados de manera…indirecta"_ ella explico deteniéndose en la última palabra, como si no estuviera muy segura de qué expresión utilizar.

" _eso es conveniente"_ dijo el hombre asiático, resumiendo los pensamientos de todos.

" _él me ha enviado la información de la primera misión así como del importe obtenido, si todos aceptáis podemos movernos al siguiente paso."_

" _la decisión ya ha sido tomada"_ el hombre de bata blanca habló, subiéndose las gafas redondas y mirándola por encima de sus papeles " _de ser lo contrario, nadie estaría aquí"_

La mujer miró al resto con una extraña intensidad, como si necesitará que ellos expresaran la decisión con sus propias palabras.

" _estoy intrigado por este trabajo"_ dijo el hombre de pelo trenzado.

" _trabajaré mientras me paguen"_ el encapuchado comentó, manteniendo su comentario como una leve advertencia.

" _me retiraré si no estoy satisfecha"_ fue la respuesta de la mujer de porte militar.

" _acepto"_ dijo el hombre de sombrero de fieltro, rompiendo su silencio.

La mujer les sonrió a todos y por último se giró hacia mijaíl. La mujer le había sonreído bellamente, mirándolo con una inmensa sabiduría, cómo si supiera todos sus temores y secretos.

Él tuvo que apartar la mirada. Cogió otra galleta y mientras la mordisqueaba asintió.

(Si aquel día hubieran sabido lo que les sobrevenía, ninguno se habría quedado)

.

* * *

.

Reborn, Fon, Viper, Verde y Lal mirch.

Mijaíl había estado seguro de que al igual que él había dicho 'skull' en voz baja y segura, ellos también habían dicho esos nombres como si de una segunda naturaleza se tratase.

Nombres falsos pero a la vez verdaderos. Máscaras que los protegían de todo y a la vez de nada.

Solo Luce se había expuesto sin escudos ni falsas pretensiones. Había sonreído más brillante que nadie y los había mirado con los ojos más puros que él hubiera visto.

Mijail realmente la envidió por eso.

.

* * *

.

Luce los llevó a un piso franco, escondido entre montañas en la provincia de Nápoles.

El refugio, les dijo, estaba equipado para satisfacer todas sus necesidades.

Mijaíl estuvo de acuerdo con eso. La gran casona era una exuberante muestra de arte, con altos techos, ventanales con cortinas blancas, fachada con hermosas tejas rojas que brillaban cuando el sol las tocaba. Todo, desde las perillas de las puertas hasta el último azulejo, parecía haber estado diseñado para satisfacer los gustos de algún sofisticado filántropo.

No había sido un hogar, en lo absoluto, pero misha había apreciado poder tener una estabilidad, aunque supiera que sería solo cuestión de tiempo antes de que volviera a irse.

.

* * *

.

"no deberías estar aquí"

Las palabras en un ruso perfecto fueron pronunciadas por el hombre de traje negro, con el que mijaíl no había intercambiado más que dos palabras.

Lo había interceptado en su camino hacia la cocina antes de que saliera el sol. Los únicos que habían estado levantados a esa hora habían sido fon y lal mirch, quienes cumplían prolíficamente sus ejercicios todas las mañanas.

Mijaíl lo había mirado taciturno.

"hablas ruso" procedió a decir y ladeó la cabeza "¿eres ruso?"

"mi profesión me exige conocer varios idiomas" fue la respuesta enigmática.

"¿tu profesión?" había preguntado incómodamente.

"sicario" respondió ligeramente.

"ah" fue su única e ingeniosa respuesta.

Se quedó parado torpemente en medio del pasillo, mirando sus pies descalzos y jugando con el dobladillo de su suéter de lana largo.

El silencio los había engullido. Mijaíl jamás había sido bueno con las palabras, ni con las interacciones personales. En el circo y en la arena había sido fácil; Escondido bajo su casco o en lo alto de un trapecio, había estado arropado por esa lejanía que separaba a las personas de él.

Pero allí, frente a ese hombre de imponente presencia y mirada abrasadora no había tenido ese privilegio.

"ven" el hombre había girado sobre sus talones y entrado en la cocina.

Mijaíl había sentido que desobedecer esa orden era igual que romper una ley cósmica.

Adentrándose en la sala iluminada por varias lámparas que colgaban del techo, mijaíl se había apoyado contra el marco de la puerta.

"hazme un café, espresso, sin azúcar" dijo reborn, sentándose a la mesa, con las piernas y los brazos cruzados.

Sin ningún ánimo de molestar a un hombre que muy posiblemente hubiera podido ponerle una bala en la cabeza, mijaíl cumplió con lo pedido en silencio.

La cocina estaba tan bien equipada que misha tuvo la sensación de que por un momento se encontraba en un bar. La melancólica sensación sólo duró unos momentos, antes de que reborn volviera a hablar.

"viper es el mejor ilusionista del mundo, un Esper de primera clase; Verde es conocido como la segunda venida de Da Vinci, un genio con un coeficiente intelectual por encima de 300; Fon es el mejor maestro de artes marciales del mundo, capaz de detener una bala con sus propias manos; lal mirch es el Ace de las fuerzas especiales italianas, el COMSUBIN; y luce, es la líder de una poderosa familia y una shaman, aclamada por tener poderes divinos."

Mijaíl detuvo sus movimientos y un escalofrío le recorrió la columna. Sabía muy bien qué era lo que reborn estaba tratando de decir, el hombre había sido muy claro desde sus primeras interacciones.

Él no _pertenecía_ allí.

Tragando el nudo en su garganta mijaíl había proseguido con su tarea de hacer un café decente.

"tienes razón" había murmurado dándole vueltas al molinillo con parsimonia "no soy fuerte, tampoco soy un genio, y mucho menos tengo poderes. Tampoco sabía nada sobre este mundo hasta hace poco. No sé porqué el hombre con el sombrero de hierro me eligió"

Sacó una taza del estante y con ágiles manos accionó la palanca de la cafetera de pistón, un modelo que no había visto desde hacía mucho, mucho tiempo.

"mi cuerpo es extraño, sabes" mijaíl había mirado caer el cremoso café pensativo "Las personas a mi alrededor decían que la muerte me odiaba, otros decían que simplemente estaba bendecido por Dios. Viví pensando que era un fenómeno hasta hace poco. Sé que no pertenezco aquí, pero tampoco pertenezco allí, estoy un poco…perdido"

Esperó hasta que la taza se llenara y se la sirvió. La mirada del hombre había estado clavada en él desde el momento en el que había comenzado a hablar. Sus ojos, negro obsidiana, lo escrutaban con una inquietante intensidad.

"¿debo irme?" le preguntó mirando los patrones de las tablas del suelo, como si fueran lo más interesante del mundo.

Reborn chasqueó la lengua y tomo su taza con una mano "eres un crío"

Mijaíl se había estremecido.

"no voy a decirte que debes hacer; no en esto. O estás dentro o estás fuera, pero te lo advierto"

Antes de que Mijaíl pudiera procesarlo, un cañón de pistola lo apuntaba directamente a la cabeza, justo entre medio de las cejas. Sus ojos se habían abierto con sorpresa y miedo, y su piel había palidecido a un blanco puro. Mijaíl no había temido la pistola, había temido al hombre que la empuñaba.

La mirada que Reborn le había dado ese día había sido oscura, fría y mortal. Cargada de promesas y amenazas. Una mirada que podría haber hecho temblar hasta al más valiente de los valientes.

" _si_ veo que eres más una carga que una ayuda; te matare"

Mijaíl había tragado saliva, temblando ante la crueldad de su tono, sabiendo muy bien que el sicario no dudaría dos veces en hacer cumplir su palabra. Estaba asustado, de una manera muy diferente a la que estaba por morir. Más intensa, más _real_.

Se había obligado a sí mismo a hablar, no atreviéndose a hacer ningún movimiento "no lo seré…lo prometo"

El hombre lo había mirado por encima de su tasa, con una ceja levantada y una extraña expresión.

Antes de que mijail pudiera agregar algo más la puerta de cristal de la cocina, que comunicaba a los jardines y al bosque se abrió, y Fon y lal mirch entraron.

El cañón de la pistola había desaparecido en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, tan rápido que Mijaíl se preguntó durante unos segundos si acaso había sido un mero producto de su imaginación.

" _huele a café"_

Mijaíl, todavía medio sacudido, se había girado hacia la puerta de entrada, donde verde aparecía, con la ropa arrugada y unas prominentes ojeras.

" _el niño está preparando café"_ había dicho Reborn, cambiando de idioma con fluidez, actuando como si nada hubiera ocurrido.

" _oh, en ese caso, lo quiero macchiato, con leche caliente"_ dijo lal mirch, soltando su cabello que había sido recogido en un moño apretado.

" _tomaré uno doble"_ dijo el científico secamente.

" _un té oolong si no es mucha molestia"_ pidió fon con amabilidad

" _un chocolate a la taza para mí"_ Viper emergió desde las sombras, manteniendo su capucha en todo momento.

Mijaíl los había mirado a todos en silencio, demasiado sorprendido cómo para decir algo.

" _oh? Es inusual veros a todos en un mismo sitio"_ Luce dijo, entrando por la puerta de la cocina, sonriendo cómo si hubiera visto un milagro.

" _el bambino está haciendo el desayuno"_ dijo Lal Mirch

Luce se giró a mirarlo con la mirada iluminada. " _¿es eso así?"_

Mijaíl no había dicho ni una palabra. Lo único que en ese momento le hubiera gustado hacer era correr hacia su habitación y dormir durante el resto del día. Pero ante la mirada de luce se encontró incapaz de moverse.

Sintiéndose entumecido había asentido, jugando con la manga de su suéter.

" _eso es maravilloso; gracias skull. Si no es mucho pedir me gustaría un té con leche, con dos cucharaditas de azúcar"_

(A veces se reía recordando ese día. otras veces lloraba)

.

* * *

.

Su primera misión fue recuperar unos planos de un arma nuclear. La información que habían recibido consistía en simplemente las coordenadas de la base enemiga y un plano antiguo de una instalación militar correspondiente a la triple alianza.

Verde había ubicado la dirección en una isla del pacífico en la polinesia, cerca de Tuvalu.

La planificación fue llevada a cabo por Reborn y Lal Mirch.

Mijaíl se había sentado en una silla escuchándolos hablar sobre los diferentes posibles escenarios, discutiendo su formación y decidiendo el asalto. Él había estado muy conforme con dejar que los tácticos hicieran su trabajo, pero por alguna razón habían insistido en que debía quedarse durante el proceso, algo bastante estúpido pues mijaíl no había entendido ninguno de los términos militares dichos ni tampoco las referencias dadas por verde.

' _calla, mira y aprende'_ le había dicho lal, en un tono que no dio lugar a negativas.

.

* * *

.

Los siete más poderosos del mundo.

 _I Prescelti Sette._

Un grupo de siete personas dotadas de habilidades sobrehumanas. Elegidos para llevar a cabo las misiones más complejas y peligrosas, aquellas con una estimación de probabilidad de muerte de más de 95%.

Unidos bajo un mismo cielo, los siete de ellos simbolizaban la unión y la fuerza superior. Una armonía perfecta.

 _Mentiras._

No había unión, mucho menos armonía. Todos ellos eran lobos solitarios que desenfundaban sus garras a cualquiera que osara acercarse más de lo debido. Eran desconfiados por naturaleza, cínicos, mentirosos compulsivos, sádicos, crueles…la lista seguía y seguía.

Decir que estaban juntos por elección hubiera sido una gran hipocresía. Ninguno había deseado aquello, de habérseles dicho todo lo que implicaba trabajar juntos hubieran roto aquella farsa en el segundo y hubieran seguido cada uno su camino.

Pero ninguno de ellos lo sabía. Diversión, dinero, fama, renombre…ellos obtuvieron todo eso y más, ¿cómo iban a dejar ir algo tan oportuno?

…

¿Cómo se engañaba a los siete más poderosos?

Ofreciéndoles el cielo y mostrándoles el infierno.

.

* * *

.

La primera misión fue una masacre.

Mijaíl no lo había visto. A resguardo en un submarino junto a verde y Luce, había escuchado el sonido de los disparos, de los gritos y las explosiones. Sonidos extraños y a la vez familiares. Por un momento había visto caras desconocidas, como flashes pasando a gran velocidad. Los había visto llorar, gritar, pedir clemencia, arrastrarse por el suelo intentando salvarse, extendiendo las manos hacia él y…

Mijaíl había cerrado los ojos. Ignorarlos era mejor que pensar en su sufrimiento.

Mucho mejor.

.

* * *

.

" _vas a aprender a cómo defenderte"_ fueron las palabras de Reborn un día antes de proceder a lanzarlo contra Lal.

Mijaíl había asentido, aceptando cabizbajo la orden sin fuerzas ni voluntad para negarse. No era tonto, sabía que incluso encargándose del transporte corría peligro, y la simple idea de quedarse atrapado en un fuego cruzado le producía escalofríos.

Y además, más importante y primordial que todo eso, él no _quería_ morir.

 _Tengo miedo, tengo miedo, tengo miedo, tengo miedo-_

.

* * *

.

El nivel de dificultad aumentó con cada misión que pasaban.

Asesinatos, asedios, robos, rescates, espionaje.

Cada cual más sangrienta que la anterior.

Mijaíl había observado las caras de sus compañeros cada vez que regresaban de una batalla. Frías y vacías.

Se preguntó cuánto tiempo pasaría antes de que él tuviera esa misma expresión.

.

* * *

.

" _sabes, estas tomando esto mejor de lo que esperaba"_

Mijaíl había levantado la vista de la revista de motores y había mirado confundido al ilusionista.

" _a estas alturas cualquiera hubiera huido, o al menos, dado algún signo de locura. Es…anormal"_ el ilusionista lo había mirado desde el sofá, su expresión tan ilegible como siempre.

" _estoy de acuerdo"_ Fon, quien siempre aparecía de la nada, lo miró con ojos interesados.

" _no lo sé, supongo que me adapto bien a cualquier situación"_ mijaíl se había encogido de hombros.

" _ser capaz de adaptarte a este tipo de situación… debes haber tenido una infancia peculiar"_

Mijaíl había ladeado la cabeza pensativo.

" _no puedo quejarme, aún estoy vivo"_ había dicho con los ojos vacíos, tragándose el amargo sabor que esas palabras habían dejado en su boca.

Porque esa era la verdad. Él estaba vivo. Pero-

Su madre, filip, joli, ivette, travis, dimitri, Dieder, pierre, indila, nathaniel-

No importaba. Él estaba vivo. Eso era lo único que contaba.

 _Lo siento, lo siento, lo siento, lo siento, lo siento_

.

* * *

.

Mijaíl mató por segunda vez en su doceava misión.

Habían tratado de hacer estallar el vehículo de escape.

Mijaíl no lo había pensado, ni siquiera se lo había cuestionado; Luce y Verde estaban en el coche.

Él se había movido. Había corrido más rápido que en toda su vida y había chocado contra el hombre lanzándolos a los dos al suelo y desviando el cohete de su objetivo.

' _si no tienes armas golpea la tráquea, los ojos y la nariz, si las tienes ve hacia la yugular, un corte limpio y rápido, si fallas tu enemigo sufrirá una muerte dolorosa y créeme chico, no será algo agradable de ver'_

Mijaíl había clavado el cuchillo militar en la garganta y lo había hundido profundamente hasta que su mano había topado con la piel.

No había habido gritos ni espasmos. Solo sangre, mucha, mucha sangre.

Mijail había observado el cadáver debajo de él con ojos abiertos, observando el fantasma de una mueca en el rostro joven. Era guapo, había pensado. El simple pensamiento lo había hecho estremecerse.

" _skull"_

Mijail había parpadeado, todavía mirando los vacíos pozos verdes.

¿Por qué siempre eran verdes?

¿Por qué no podían estar cerrados?

¿Por qué siempre parecían culparlo?

¿Por qué?-

" _¡maldita sea mocoso, muévete, tenemos que irnos!"_

Una mano lo había tirado del brazo. El olor a químicos y tinta solo podía pertenecía a una persona. Mijaíl había dejado que lo guiaran de vuelta al vehículo como una simple marioneta. Unas manos más suaves lo habían sentado en el asiento del piloto y casi con delicadeza habían limpiado la sangre de su rostro.

Tres minutos más tarde el edificio había explotado y el resto de miembros faltantes habían corrido hacia el jeet, saltando sobre sus asientos.

Mijail había apretado el acelerador, pasando por encima de los cuerpos sin inmutarse. El sonido de huesos romperse y alaridos de dolor ni lo hicieron parpadear.

El vehículo estuvo en un extraño silencio durante el resto del trayecto.

.

* * *

.

Las llamas, aprendió mijaíl, eran unas verdaderas perras.

Todos sus compañeros tenían un manejo completo sobre sus atributos, complementando sus llamas a sus estilos de pelea y ejerciendo un control absoluto sobre estas.

Mijaíl por otra parte, ni sabía como hacer aparecer una simple chispa.

" _es diferente para cada persona"_ le dijo Luce sentada en un banco del jardín, mirando con una sonrisa como entrenaban el resto " _algunos creen que la meditación y la oración te llevan a encontrar tu fuerza interior, otros creen que simplemente basta con trabajar arduamente, y existen otros cuantos que piensan que es cuestión de voluntad. Personalmente, creo que cada cual busca la forma que más se adapta a sí mismo"_

" _simplemente no entiendo, ¿Qué se supone que debo buscar o sentir?"_

Luce había sonreído, sus ojos brillando tan intensamente que parecían guardar la luz de las estrellas en ellos _"¿Qué es lo que te mantiene en movimiento? ¿Qué es lo que te impulsa a levantarte de la cama todos los días? ¿Cuál es tu motivo para seguir existiendo? Si sabes la respuesta a estas preguntas tendrás tu solución."_

Mijaíl había guardado silencio, demasiado avergonzado como para contestar.

Él lo sabía.

No tenía ningún motivo, ningún dogma, ninguna resolución, ninguna ideología, ningún objetivo que lo empujara.

Él tenía miedo.

Tenía miedo a estar solo, tenía miedo a ser rechazado, tenía miedo a ser querido, tenía miedo a querer. Estaba jodidamente asustado de morir.

Él se movía en base a sus miedos. Estos lo impulsaban. Estos eran los hilos que tiraban de él todos los días, obligándolo a seguir adelante incluso cuando su corazón le estuviera diciendo que _ya_ era suficiente, que estaba _bien_ descansar.

" _skull!"_

La exclamación de luce lo había sacado de sus pensamientos. Siguiendo su mirada había visto su mano bañada en llamas moradas.

Unas hermosas llamas, más fuertes y vivas que cualquier otra.

" _esas son unas buenas llamas"_

Reborn se acercó a ellos, inclinando su fedora negra y sonriendo con una pizca de humor.

" _¿lo son verdad? Skull se ha esforzado bastante, es maravilloso"_

" _no lo alientes demasiado; se le subirá a la cabeza"_

Pero mijail había dejado de escucharlos.

Lo único que podía hacer era sentir miedo.

.

* * *

.

Mijaíl observó a verde moverse por la habitación. El laboratorio que verde había construido dentro de la misma casa era una sala grande, repleta de maquinarias, armarios de metal, tubos de ensayo y microscopios, y libros, muchos libros apilados en diferentes filas dispersas por toda la habitación.

" _parece que te regeneras a una velocidad mucho mayor cuando estás en situación de peligro. Por lo que he podido deducir, tu cuerpo sabe diferenciar las heridas que son más severas y las que no, dando prioridad a aquellas que amenacen tu vida. El corte en tu brazo es una prueba, han pasado 10 minutos y aún no se ha curado, sin embargo la herida que te acabo de infligir en tu abdomen ya esta cicatrizada. Interesante"_

Mijail había dejado escapar un gemido, sintiendo sus pestañas mojadas y un hilo de saliva bajado por su barbilla.

Verde lo había mirado " _tu umbral del dolor es bastante bajo, ¿sientes dolor aquí?"_

Su mano se había hundido en la piel ya cerrada. Mijaíl había asentido, tomando aire entre jadeos. Sus manos, sujetas por unos grilletes a la mesa de metal, se habían apretado, soportando de nuevo los espasmos.

" _parece que no eres muy resistente a la electricidad, extraño. En cambio, pareces soportar el fuego bastante bien… dijiste que has estado involucrado en accidentes ¿cierto? Tal vez esa es la razón, parece que tu cuerpo recuerda la sensación del fuego. En cambio, nunca has sido electrocutado antes por lo tanto no conoces la sensación y tardas más en defenderte…muy interesante"_

Mijail lo había mirado entre la bruma del dolor, demasiado cansado como para procesar sus palabras.

" _mmm? Parece que hemos terminado por hoy, bien, ven de nuevo mañana, comenzaremos con el resto de pruebas"_

Mijail asintió y cerró los ojos.

.

* * *

.

Había veces, cuando Mijaíl era obligado a preparar las comidas de todos, que veía a Reborn y a Luce sentados juntos. Siempre era lo mismo. Los dos se iban al salón, al jardín o al bosque, para poder estar a solas. No era nada romántico, ni mucho menos, pero aun así era íntimo. Mijaíl se había sentido como un invasor por estar en el mismo sitio que los dos, cuando se sentaban uno frente al otro y hablaban en voz baja sobre secretos que no estaban destinados a ser escuchados.

' _es porque ella es un cielo'_ había dicho Fon, escondiendo una sonrisa divertida debajo de sus mangas

Mijaíl aun no lo entendía. ¿Cómo era posible que alguien tan puro como luce estuviera tan cerca de alguien cómo Reborn?

Una risa lo sacaba de su ensimismamiento. Él estiraba la cabeza y observaba a luce, con las mejillas rojas del esfuerzo, intentando calmarse y a Reborn sonriendo, ocultando su mirada bajo su sombrero.

Él apartaba la mirada rápidamente, ignorando la punzada de dolor en su pecho y callando la voz que le gritaba que él quería eso.

.

* * *

.

" _no deberías haber hecho eso"_

Mijaíl había mirado la figura de lal mirch. Su fachada estoica y fría había sido reemplazada fácilmente por una innegable conmoción. Lo había mirado con ira, y después con pánico. Mijaíl había pensado que jamás había visto a alguien mirarlo así.

" _era mi batalla, no la tuya. Desde que entré a la milicia he aceptado mi muerte; no tenías derecho"_ sus palabras estaban cargadas de sentimientos ocultos.

Mijail había parpadeado somnoliento, todavía bajo la influencia de los analgésicos.

" _duele"_ había dicho ignorando como verde y reborn se movían por encima de él, intentando acelerar la cicatrización del agujero en su pecho.

Lal mirch se había encogido, cómo si sus palabras hubieran sido golpes físicos. Sus ojos se habían estrechado con ira.

" _si duele entonces no lo vuelvas a hacer"_

" _no fui…mi cuerpo…se movió solo"_ había murmurado, sintiendo su conciencia desvanecerse.

Lo último que había oído era la voz de Lal, llamándolo con desesperación.

Había sido un hermoso sonido.

.

* * *

.

Mijaíl había lamentado ofrecerse de voluntario.

Su decimonovena misión fue un rescate.

El hijo del jefe de una importante familia había sido secuestrado, y todo apuntaba a los Vincentti, una familia que tenía reputación de actuar y luego pensar. Pero según reborn, todo había sido un complot de parte de un tercero, una forma de hacer estallar una guerra en el bajo mundo. Fon y Viper habían averiguado que la mente maestra de todo era una organización extranjera con base en Vietnam.

Mijaíl, en toda su ingenuidad, se había ofrecido a cuidar y proteger al rehén, un niño de diez años, mientras el resto de sus compañeros se dedicaban a extinguir la vida de sus enemigos.

Él niño se había estremecido la primera vez que lo había visto aparecer en el sótano donde lo tenían cautivo. Mijaíl había arrastrado al niño por toda la base enemiga, haciendo oídos sordos a sus quejas y a sus intentos de huida, saltando por encima de los caídos y buscando la salida.

El niño había gritado en italiano palabras que mijaíl había supuesto eran improperios. Su carácter y determinación lo habían desconcertado un poco. Se había preguntado cómo el niño podía estar tan animado después de pasar por una experiencia traumática como aquella. Se dijo así mismo que tenía algo que ver con nacer en la mafia, algo así como una inmunidad para la locura.

Al salir del edificio habían sido interceptados enseguida por Luce y verde, subidos encima de un Dodge WC. Entregándoles de inmediato al niño los había visto irse mientras él esperaba subido en su propio vehículo a que el resto aparecieran.

Horas más tardes, en la comodidad del suelo, frente a la chimenea, Luce se había acercado a él.

" _Timoteo me dijo que te diera esto, y que lamenta haberte mordido"_ le dijo entregándole un papel.

" _no puedo leerlo"_ había dicho él mirando las letras.

" _una razón más para aprender italiano ¿no crees?"_

Al día siguiente mijaíl compró un libro de gramática italiana.

.

* * *

.

" _hay que bajar a la ciudad a reponer"_

Todos habían mirado a Luce.

" _la vez anterior fuimos Fon, skull y yo, decidid entre vosotros quienes irán"_ la mujer se había dado la vuelta desapareciendo por el pasillo hacia su habitación.

" _estoy ocupado con los preparativos para la próxima misión, no iré"_ había dicho Verde, saliendo de la cocina rápidamente con una taza de café en la mano.

" _¿dónde está viper?"_ preguntó Lal Mirch

" _huyó en cuanto escuchó algo sobre salir, en cualquier caso mandar a viper solo sería contraproducente"_ Fon había respondido con un suspiro.

" _ese bastardo"_ lal chasqueo la lengua y se levantó de la silla " _bien, iré yo."_

" _iré contigo. Así me aseguraré de que se compre buen café"_ reborn se había levantado también, todavía disgustado por la pobre elección de granos que se había hecho en la anterior compra.

" _skull, prepara el coche"_

Mijaíl se había detenido en la puerta.

" _no quiero volver a la ciudad"_ había dicho en voz baja, mirando las escaleras que subían hacia su habitación con ojos soñadores " _hay mucha gente, no entiendo el idioma, y todos son muy amigables. No me gusta"_

Lal lo había golpeado.

" _deja de quejarte, por esa razón te vienes. Es patético verte huir cada vez que alguien se te acerca"_

" _pero-"_

" _¿pero?"_

Mijail había mirado a reborn intimidado, encogiéndose sobre sí mismo y deseando desaparecer.

" _ya voy"_ había murmurado resignado, subiendo a su habitación en busca de sus botas.

No por primera vez se había preguntado exactamente cuál era su función en el grupo y por qué todavía ninguno lo había matado.

.

* * *

.

" _tu resistencia es patética, te he dicho 100 vueltas, no has hecho ni 50"_ Lal mirch lo miraba de brazos cruzados, sus labios enarcándose levemente " _tienes suerte de que hoy esté de buen humor"_

.

* * *

.

" _no te excedas en tus entrenamientos, lamentaría perder un sujeto de pruebas tan interesante"_ Verde lo observaría por encima de su portapapeles, inmutable a sus quejas.

.

* * *

" _se dice que la parte media de nuestras manos es el centro de nuestras emociones. Dibuja un cirulo en la mano con tus dedos, eso deberá ayudarte con las náuseas"_ Fon lo miraría amablemente.

.

* * *

.

" _no tengo porque ir a la ciudad, pero si me pagas lo suficiente te acompañaré"_ Viper extendería la mano, exigiendo una compensación adecuada.

.

* * *

.

" _has estado esforzándote mucho. Ten, te he hecho estas galletas, no se lo digas a los demás o me acusarán de favoritismo"_ luce reiría, extendiéndole la cesta y poniéndose un dedo sobre sus labios, con un brillo juguetón en sus ojos.

.

* * *

.

" _Mijaíl cherep"_

Él había levantado la mirada. La habitación se había sumido en un silencio tenso. Cinco miradas habían caído sobre el sicario, quien miraba al susodicho desde su posición en el sofá de cuero.

Mijaíl se sintió incómodo, el resto parecía estar esperando algo de él, una reacción, y el no lograba entender porqué de repente todos parecían tan solemnes.

" _¿si?"_ mijaíl había inclinado la cabeza confundido, deseando que alguien le explicara qué había hecho.

" _ese es tu verdadero nombre"_ había dicho Reborn, sin siquiera mirarlo " _los primeros registros que hay de ti están en Francia, en el itinerante paradis du cirque. En el 49 el circo fue envenenado y solo se salvaron tres personas. Meses después el millonario Andy priston abrió un estadio en chicago, y el inmortal skull apareció. Pero tu acento ruso es delatador, y la lágrima debajo de tu ojo izquierdo es uno de los tatuajes insignias de los ladrones de Rusia, los vor v zokone. Hay un registro policial de hace cinco años atrás: Una patrulla irrumpió en un refugio, mató a uno de los ladrones y perdieron a uno de los suyos, a manos de un niño con un llamativo pelo morado. ¿Me he dejado algo? Siéntete libre para corregirme"_

Mijaíl se irguió desde su posición en el suelo. Dejando abandonado el libro en italiano, y mirando sorprendido al hombre de traje.

" _¿me has…investigado?"_ consiguió decir.

Reborn le sonrió burlonamente _"por supuesto, todos hemos investigado a todos"_

Mijaíl miró al resto con duda.

" _¿y qué pretendes diciendo esto ahora?"_ lal mirch había siseado, con los hombros tensos y una ira palpable en su mirada.

Reborn la había mirado de reojo y le había dicho algo en italiano. Mijaíl no había entendido nada de la conversación, lo que lo hizo mirar su libro con molestia.

" _Skull"_

La voz de Luce lo había hecho levantar la mirada. Lal y reborn seguían discutiendo en voz baja, a ellos se les había sumado Fon y Viper.

" _¿estás bien?"_

La pregunta lo descolocó. ¿Qué si estaba bien? ¿Por qué no iba de estarlo?

" _¿me estoy perdiendo algo?"_ había inquirido mirando a la mujer con los ojos entrecerrados " _¿he hecho algo malo?"_

La pregunta detuvo los susurros y de nuevo todas las miradas estaban en él. Mijaíl se había encogido, maldiciéndose por haber abierto la boca.

" _Reborn acaba de revelar todo tu pasado, eso es lo que pasa. Maldición niño, reacciona!"_ lal le había gritado, furiosa, dejándolo aún más confundido.

" _si, ¿y?"_

Su pregunta pareció hacer el truco. Los seis se miraron extrañados, y después lo miraron como si acabara de decir la estupidez más grande del universo.

" _¿no estás molesto por ello?"_ le pregunto Fon, con ojos preocupados.

" _¿Por qué debería molestarme? quiero decir, es un poco espeluznante, pero también es bastante…cool"_

Luce lo miró extrañada"¿cool?"

" _significa genial, lo están usando mucho en America"_ había explicado con una pequeña sonrisa.

" _chico, ¿te estás oyendo a ti mismo?"_ verde lo había mirado como si le hubiera crecido una segunda cabeza.

Mijail había parpadeado.

" _lo que verde quiere decir, es que las personas como nosotros guardamos muy bien nuestros pasados, ya que estos pueden ser usados en nuestra contra en cualquier momento"_ Había dicho Viper, una leve irritación en su tono

" _oh"_

mijaíl había recogido sus rodillas contra su pecho, tocándose el cuello con incomodidad.

" _entiendo. Bueno, supongo que si cualquiera fuera a indagar en mi vida me molestaría"_ se había detenido a sí mismo, sin saber cómo expresar lo que quería decir " _pero…por alguna razón no me importa que vosotros lo sepáis…¿es extraño eso?"_

El silencio que siguió a sus palabras fue uno de los más incómodos de toda su vida.

" _tu estupidez no conoce límites"_ Reborn había dicho, y al contrario que sus palabras su voz no había sonado acusadora, ni molesta. Había habido un matiz extraño, algo así como una resignación cariñosa.

Mijaíl había bajado la mirada avergonzado, ignorando el calor en su pecho.

.

* * *

.

Misha apretó el gatillo. Una, dos, tres, cuatro veces.

¿Quiénes eran?

¿Cómo se llamaban?

¿Tenían familia?

¿Merecían la muerte?

mijaíl se escondía en su habitación, enterraba su rostro en sus manos y lloraba.

.

* * *

.

" _malditos bastardos"_

Mijaíl escuchó la voz de lal a su lado, sin embargo fue incapaz de apartar la mirada de los intestinos y vísceras que adornaban el suelo.

Los humanos eran realmente crueles, él había sabido eso desde hacía bastante tiempo, y aun así, seguía impresionándolo su capacidad para dañar.

Miró la sangre seca adornando las paredes de cemento, como si alguien hubiera cogido una brocha y se hubiera puesto a lanzar pegotes de pintura. La habitación estaba impregnada de un olor rancio, repugnante, que le quemó la garganta y los ojos.

Habían gusanos escapando de los cuerpos apilados en las esquinas. Mijaíl alcanzó a ver un niño, ¿o una niña? no había estado seguro, la parte inferior de su cuerpo no estaba.

" _llegamos tarde, ya habrán abandonado la base, ¡mierda!"_

" _debemos irnos"_ viper se materializó detrás de él, arrugando la nariz con disgusto _. "Reborn y Fon tampoco han encontrado a nadie. Nos retiramos."_

" _¿Qué hay de ellos?"_ mijaíl preguntó, dibujando círculos con el dedo en la palma de su mano.

" _¿Qué importa?, están muertos."_

La cruda respuesta le provocó un nudo en el estómago.

Mijaíl recordaba ese momento.

(A veces soñaba con eso)

Había querido replicar y protestar. Había querido que ellos hubieran dicho que sí importaba, que no todo terminaba con la muerte. Que a alguien, en algún lugar, seguiría importándole.

Pero haber hecho eso hubiera demostrado que él todavía era demasiado débil, demasiado sensible, demasiado _humano._

Y los siete más fuertes no necesitaban a alguien así.

Asique él se lo había tragado. Su miedo, su ira, su pena, su amargor, su perturbación, su aflicción, su desolación. Lo había engullido todo y lo había ocultado bajo llave en lo más profundo de su ser.

Aquel día dejó atrás treinta cadáveres pudriéndose en un sótano de un edificio abandonado. No hubo entierro, no hubo consuelos a las familias, no hubo nada.

Ellos simplemente siguieron adelante.

(Él aún siente la carga de sus muertes. Él aún puede escucharlos. Y el aun sigue ignorándolos)

.

* * *

.

Había sido triste cómo tan fácilmente había tirado todo por la borda solo por la aprobación de un puñado de personas con las que no tenía ningún tipo de relación.

Era incluso escalofriante.

Mijaíl jamás había sentido nada parecido por nadie. No era un sentimiento que naciera de él, no había habido amor. Era simplemente necesidad. Una cruda necesidad de pertenecer y poseer.

La simple idea de poder ser dejado de lado lo mantenía despierto por las noches, aterrado. Y al mismo tiempo, pensar que ellos tenían tanto dominio sobre él lo enfurecía.

Quería ser amado, pero no quería amar. Quería ser fuerte, pero no quería matar. Quería…

mijaíl sabía. El no podía tener lo que quería. ¿Cuándo lo había tenido? ¿Por qué hubiera sido diferente esa vez?

.

* * *

.

" _entrenaras con Reborn de ahora en adelante"_

Mijaíl miró a lal estupefacto. Se pellizcó el brazo para comprobar que eso no se trataba de una horrible pesadilla.

" _¿p-por qué?"_ ¿Había hecho algo mal? ¿Ella se había aburrido de él? ¿Lo odiaba tanto que lo enviaba a una muerte lenta y dolorosa?

" _no me preguntes, órdenes de reborn"_ había algo en el tono de lal mirch que daba a entender que ella tampoco estaba muy contenta con esa situación.

" _me matara"_ le había dicho él angustiado.

" _no, no lo hará"_

.

* * *

.

Viper nunca antes había usado ilusiones en él, así que la primera vez que lo hizo mijaíl había sentido que alguien le había arrancado el corazón del pecho y se lo había dado a los cuervos.

Él se quedó en su habitación durante tres días seguidos, sin hablar con nadie.

Al cuarto día la puerta se había abierto y viper había entrado.

" _no me disculpare por lo que hice, debes aprender a defenderte contra las ilusiones"_

Mijaíl se acurrucó aún más en sus mantas, siendo incapaz de cerrar los ojos. Él podía ver sus caras cada vez que lo hacía. Los fantasmas que no habían dejado de perseguirlos se habían alzado frente a él y le habían hablado. Mijaíl casi había vomitado al escuchar sus voces, las cuales no había pensado en volver a oír nunca más.

Y aun así, pese a todo ese dolor desgarrador que se le había infringido gratuitamente, se había encontrado incapaz de odiar al ilusionista.

" _cualquier cosa esta bien, pero no ellos, no me los muestres de nuevo, no puedo-"_

Mijail sintió que el aire se le atragantaba en la garganta. Se había mordido el labio hasta hacerlo sangrar intentando no derrumbarse. Intentando ser fuerte.

Viper no había hablado hasta un buen rato después, y cuando lo había hecho su voz había sonado cuidadosa, cómo si no estuviera muy seguro de que decir sin empeorarlo aún más.

" _eso…puedo hacerlo"_

.

* * *

.

Tres precisos golpes en la puerta resonaron por toda la casa.

Mijaíl había levantado la cabeza de unos planos que debía memorizar para la próxima misión y había parpadeado en confusión, preguntándose si habían sido imaginaciones suyas.

 _Toc. Toc. Toc_

Hay estaban de nuevo.

Siendo el único que estaba en la sala de estar y el más cercano a la entrada se levantó y se dirigió a la puerta de roble.

Dudando sobre si debería abrir la puerta o no, se había rascado el cuello sin saber qué hacer. Después de todo nadie debería haber sabido la ubicación de esa casa. Bien podría ser una emboscada o algún viejo conocido buscando venganza. Dios sabía si no lo merecían.

Sin embargo no quería saltar en conclusiones sin antes haber verificado la identidad del desconocido. Habían bastantes rutas por la montaña que llevaban a los miraderos, podría incluso haber sido un senderista perdido con muy mala suerte. Mijaíl no era una mariposa social, pero incluso él sabía que de entre todos sus compañeros era el único que aún conservaba un poco de tacto. Oh, bueno, tal vez fon también, de hecho, el asiático hubiera sido mejor candidato para lidiar con esa situación que él…

Mijaíl había suspirado resignado abriendo la puerta a medias, escondiendo parte de su cuerpo detrás de esta.

Sus ojos alcanzaron a mirar el estampado de camuflaje antes de que una bala pasara por encima de su cabeza dirigiéndose hacia la tráquea del desconocido.

No sangre. No herida.

" _¡eh! ese fue un recibimiento espantoso"_ El hombre no había sonado molesto. Parecía casi emocionado.

Mijaíl miró hacia su espalda hacia el final del pasillo, donde reborn estaba parado quieto, mirando al nuevo invitado con un brillo peligroso en los ojos. mijaíl se había estremecido.

Reborn no había parecido feliz, en lo absoluto. Y eso no era nunca un buen pronóstico para nadie.

"retrocede" le dijo a medida que avanzaba

Sabiendo que el cambio de inglés a ruso era una clara prueba del grado de seriedad en el que el hombre estaba, mijaíl había obedecido enseguida mirando cauteloso al extraño. Alguien que era capaz de evitar una bala de reborn no era alguien con el que hubiera querido tratar.

Colocándose detrás del asesino había observado al recién llegado, intentando extraer información de él, tal y como reborn le había instruido en sus primeras lecciones.

Era militar, de eso no cabía la menor duda. Alto, delgado pero con un marco fuerte, posiblemente cerca de los 70kg. Había hablado en italiano, aunque a juzgar por su apariencia bien podría ser mixto, tal vez con algún pariente anglosajón.

" _¿Quién eres tú?"_ preguntó Reborn, sus ojos estrechándose por debajo de su sombrero sin perderse ninguno de los movimientos de su objetivo.

" _¿Por qué debería decírtelo?"_ el hombre rubio levantó la barbilla, sujetando un rifle en su mano y apuntando hacia ellos.

" _lo harás si valoras tu vida"_ la expresión de reborn se había oscurecido considerablemente y mijaíl sabía que si no recibía respuestas pronto el extraño sería hombre muerto.

" _¡eh! ¿Es eso una amenaza?"_

" _eres más estúpido de lo que pensaba"_

" _tengo orgullo, ¿lo tienes tu sr Asesino?"_

" _por lo que veo sabes quién soy"_

" _no muchos pueden hacer ese tiro, tu reputación te precede"_

" _y aún así has decidido enfrentarme, ¿tienes un deseo de muerte?"_

" _nunca huyo de un desafío cuando se me presenta"_

Mijaíl los miró nervioso, sintiendo que estaba en medio de un partido de tenis. La tensión en el aire era palpable, parecía que saltaban chispas por todas partes y hasta él era capaz de sentir la presión de las llamas de ambos, algo que lo sorprendió de sobremanera, una cosa era reborn ¿pero el militar también?

Las peleas físicas eran violentas, ¿pero las peleas con llamas? Esas eran inhumanas.

" _¿Qué demonios está pasando aquí?"_

Mijaíl podría haber besado a lal.

Girándose aliviado había visto a la mujer de pie en el pasillo junto a Fon, con expresión ceñuda y hombros tensos.

" _te ves bien lal"_

El cambio fue inmediato. Mijaíl vio con curiosidad como el rostro de la mujer pasaba de enfadado a sorprendido, y de sorprendido a confuso. También su lenguaje corporal era completamente diferente. Mijaíl jamás la había visto bajar la guardia tanto como lo había hecho en ese segundo.

" _¿C-Colonnello"_ sus cejas se fruncieron y al minuto siguiente volvió a ser ella misma " _¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Cómo me has encontrado?"_

" _tengo mis formas"_ el hombre sonrió desviando un segundo la mirada de reborn para centrarla en la mujer, sus ojos se suavizaron y la tensión en su cuerpo se redujo considerablemente.

Lal apretó los labios viendo la situación.

" _colonnello baja el arma, Reborn, tú también"_

" _lo haré si lo hace él"_ colonnello miró al asesino con una mueca

" _no obedezco órdenes de inferiores"_ reborn mantuvo su dedo en el gatillo listo para disparar de nuevo.

" ¡ _no seáis críos, bajad las armas!"_

" _¡eh! ¡El me disparó primero!"_

" _traspasaste propiedad privada, estaba haciendo un servicio cívico"_

" _gracioso viniendo de un asesino"_

" _¿hacemos un recuento de muertes, militar?"_

" _oh por el amor de…"_

Dos manos firmes se plantaron sobre los hombros de mijaíl alejándolo de la discusión y dirigiéndose hacia la cocina. Mijaíl miró de reojo a fon en confusión.

" _es mejor dejarlos solucionar sus problemas"_ le había dicho con una sonrisa tranquila _"en estas situaciones un té viene de maravilla"_

Mijaíl había suspirado resignado.

" _supongo que debo prepararlo yo…"_

" _eso sería estupendo"_

" _me lo imagine"_

 _._

* * *

.

No fue la última vez que vio al militar rubio llamado colonnello.

Pese a todas las protestas de lal Mirch, el hombre siguió yendo a la casa y siguió visitándola. Era bastante obvio para todos que habían sentimientos mucho más profundos que la lealtad y la amistad en esa relación. Mijaíl podría haberse aventurado a decir que era amor, pero incluso él sabía el peso que esa palabra tenía.

Después de todo, el amor, al igual que podía fortalecer a alguien también lo podía debilitar.

.

* * *

.

Habían días en los que mijaíl se columpiaba de árbol en árbol, de rama en rama, dando piruetas y saltos y luciendo una sonrisa despreocupada.

" _te ves feliz"_ le diría luce, luciendo una sonrisa amable mientras lo observaba en el portillo del jardín " _me gustaría que sonrieras así más a menudo"_

Sus ojos, tan azules y puros, se inundaban de emociones a las que mijaíl no sabía poner nombre.

.

* * *

.

Fue una simple coincidencia la que hizo que mijaíl mirara la fecha del periódico que reborn leía.

" _oh"_ había murmurado poco entusiasta tirado en el suelo del salón, aferrándose al abanico de papel que fon le había dado y preguntándose cómo era que su cerebro seguía en funcionamiento cuando hacían más de 35 grados. "ahora todo tiene sentido. Es la maldición del 8. Cosas malas pasan en este día"

" _deja de murmurar mocoso"_ reborn le espetó dándole un puntapié.

"no me golpees, el calor ha matado casi todas mis neuronas, a este paso me convertiré en un isópodo, aunque eso no estaría tan mal, al menos podría vivir en el mar…el mar está fresco…" su balbuceo fue cortado con el clic de una pistola.

" _si no quieres callarte por las buenas lo harás por las malas"_

Mijaíl envidiaba a reborn. El hombre ni parecía ser afectado por el calor, tal vez era por todas las bebidas frías que le había obligado a servirle…si, era muy probable que esa fuera la razón.

" _os veo animados"_ viper entró en la sala cargando con un maletín negro. Mijaíl supuso que era el momento de la tarde donde viper realizaba su actividad favorita; recuento de dinero.

" _el mocoso está tentando a la muerte, otra vez"_

"es el 8. Esa es la razón. Sabía que había algo raro con este calor; no es natural. Seguramente los dioses están detrás de todo esto; o tal vez la muerte. Si, seguramente es ella, siempre aprovecha este día para fastidiarme" murmuró demasiado agotado como para pensar en inglés o italiano, abanicándose lentamente y pegando la mejilla contra mármol frío.

" _¿Qué demonios está diciendo?"_

" _Parece que el calor lo vuelve aún más estúpido"_

Mijaíl los ignoró. Él sabía la verdad.

El 8 de agosto siempre era un mal día.

.

* * *

.

cuando luce les dijo que la próxima misión sería la última mijaíl había sentido una mezcla de emociones.

Por una parte felicidad, orgullo y alivio. Había sobrevivido. Un año entero en ese mundo y había sobrevivido. Ya no tenía tanto miedo como antes, porque sabía que habían muy pocas cosas que pudieran lastimarlo. Él no moriría pronto, de eso estaba seguro. Ya no sentía tanto opresión y miedo con respecto a sus llamas. Incluso su ansiedad social había disminuido.

Mijaíl podía haberlo dicho sin tapujos. Él había cambiado. Tal vez no para bien, no del todo. Pero lo había hecho, y eso ya había sido un gran paso.

Había visto mucho, vivido mucho, llorado mucho…pero también se había divertido.

Tal vez no al principio, tal vez no cuando la sangre aun manchaba sus manos, pero él había estado bien.

Por primera vez en esa nueva vida se había sentido aceptado.

Esas personas habían visto cómo era. Él estaba seguro de que sus mentiras solo podían haberlos engañado durante un tiempo y no duró mucho hasta que vieron a través de él. Ellos vieron en lo más profundo de su alma, llegando hasta lugares que ni él mismo sabía que existían.

Ellos conocían sus debilidades, sus miedos, sabían que comidas le gustaba, sabían cuáles eran sus canciones favoritas, sabían incluso la combinación de su caja fuerte.

Ellos sabían cuan patético y débil era, cuan masoquista e hipócrita estaba hecho, y aun así lo aceptaron. Con crueldad y violencia, sin darle elección ni palabra, pero lo aceptaron. Él había sido tomado y enjaulado, y eso se había sentido tan bien que mijaíl hubiera temido la libertad si esta se le hubiera ofrecido.

Así que cuando luce pronuncio esas palabras, al igual que se lleno de felicidad también lo hizo de pena.

Por supuesto que había sabido que ese día llegaría. Cuando el contrato se acabara y cada uno volviera a sus hogares.

Mijaíl se había mentalizado para ese momento desde hacía mucho, pero incluso así no fue capaz de detener las lagrimas que bajaron por sus mejillas en la comodidad y oscuridad de su habitación.

.

* * *

.

" _lal no está en casa. Se fue con fon y reborn"_ mijaíl tuvo la impresión de que colonnello también sabía eso, pues el soldado lo ignoró y se sentó en una de las tumbonas del jardín.

Mijaíl que había sido interrumpido en medio de su entrenamiento se estremeció nervioso, sintiéndose consciente de sí mismo y lanzándole miradas de reojo al rubio.

" _¡eh! parece que últimamente estáis todos muy ocupados"_ colonello arrastró las palabras, con una sonrisa fácil.

Misha asintió fingiendo estar concentrado en no caer de la cuerda floja.

" _casi parece que estáis preparando algo gordo"_

Lo era. La última misión iba a ser la más difícil de todas. Había muchos planes que hacer y muchos factores a tener en cuenta. Verde casi no había dormido nada durante los últimos días, asegurándose de que no fallara nada. Incluso luce, quien normalmente siempre parecía segura del éxito había adoptado un carácter evasivo, dando largos paseos por el bosque y encerrándose en su habitación a menudo.

Había habido tensión en el grupo, y mijaíl sabía que no se debía solo a la misión.

" _ah…supongo, toda misión es importante"_ mijaíl rodó la mentira por su boca y esquivó la mirada que colonello le dio, sabiendo que su voluntad seria doblegada enseguida si sus ojos se encontraban.

Él tenía debilidad por los ojos azules.

" _por supuesto, aún más si es la última ¿no?"_

Mijaíl tropezó con sus pies y se las arregló para agarrarse a la cuerda en el último momento. Sabiendo que no iba a poder entrenar con el soldado allí, bajó de un salto y aterrizó suavemente sobre sus pies.

Honestamente, a mijaíl no le hubiera importado contarle todo a colonello, él hubiera apostado su vida a que el hombre jamás hubiera hecho nada que pudiera haber puesto la vida de lal mirch en peligro. Pero si el resto se hubieran enterado que estaba compartiendo información confidencial con un 'forastero' el castigo que le hubiera caído encima habría sido monumental.

" _¿Por qué no se lo preguntas a lal? Sois amigos ¿no?"_

Colonnello se había echado a reír, sorprendiendo a mijaíl durante unos momentos. No había sido una risa alegre, sino una amarga. No era la risa que esperaba de un hombre que parecía poseerlo todo.

" _amigos"_ colonnello se burló de la palabra pero no dio ninguna explicación. Negó con la cabeza como si estuviera ahuyentando unos desagradables pensamientos y lo miró con una sonrisa tensa. " _lal no me diría nada."_

" _ella es fuerte"_ le dijo mijaíl tras un rato de silencio jugando con los cierres de sus guantes " _primera misión o última, realmente no importa. Lal es fuerte"_

" _eso lo sé mejor que nadie"_ colonnello sonrió como si recordara algo entrañable, pero su expresión se paralizó y una mirada de inquietud se hizo presente en su rostro " _pero tengo un mal presentimiento"_

Mijaíl realmente no le dio importancia a sus palabras. Estaba seguro de que era simplemente paranoias del soldado enamorado con tendencias sobre protectoras. Nada más.

(mijaíl aun lamentaba no haberle hecho más caso.)

.

* * *

.

La misión fue un éxito.

Mijaíl se rompió cuatro costillas y le dispararon tres veces.

Las heridas tardaron menos de media hora en curar.

.

* * *

.

El mundo se acabó el 5 de enero de 1953.

Mijaíl recuerda ese día cómo si fuera ayer. Hubiera sido imposible borrarlo de su memoria, pues el dolor y la miseria que le había traído a su vida eran demasiado grandes como para tratar de olvidarlo.

Él recuerda cómo habían sido reunidos a través de una carta. El hombre del sombrero de hierro se había puesto en contacto con ellos una vez más, pidiéndoles una audiencia en persona, alegando querer felicitarlos por su arduo trabajo durante ese último año.

Todos habían dudado, porque eso era lo que ellos hacían. Ellos desconfiaban de todo, incluso de sus propias sombras.

Pero durante un año habían trabajado para esa persona, y en ningún momento había roto ninguna clausula del contrato ni había intentado engañarlos o traicionarlos.

No habían confiado en aquel hombre, pero tampoco les había dado ninguna razón para no hacerlo.

La reunión se había llevado a cabo en una montaña. Un sitio perdido entre los Apeninos. Mijaíl había escuchado los susurros de los pueblerinos acerca de un lugar maldito, donde se decía que una luz descendía de los cielos una vez cada cien años. mijaíl había ignorado las habladurías, descartándolas como supersticiones.

Los italianos eran bastante supersticiosos después de todo.

El ascenso hasta el punto designado les llevó una hora a pie. Los vehículos habían estado prohibidos, muy para la decepción de mijaíl quien tuvo que dejar su moto en la oficina de turismo a los pies del trayecto.

Ya en la cima todos esperaron en silencio a que su anfitrión apareciera.

Pero este nunca llegó.

Mijaíl no recuerda cómo fue que ocurrió exactamente. Todo había sido muy rápido; Un minuto él estaba sentado apreciando la vista y al siguiente una luz cegadora lo había envuelto.

Recordaba haber gritado fuertemente y haberse abrazado a sí mismo.

Y recordaba el dolor.

 _Horrible, desgarrador, insoportable._

Había sentido como si alguien le hubiera prendido fuego a sus entrañas estando él todavía vivo. Su sangre se había sentido como ácido corriendo a través de su cuerpo y sus músculos se habían sentido cómo jalea.

No supo cuánto tiempo estuvo en ese estado, solo que una vez que se hubo acabado se había sentido cómo si hubieran pasado edades. Se había mirado el cuerpo confundido, intentando encontrar una herida y preguntándose por qué todavía estaba respirando.

Los demás habían estado en una situación similar. Confundidos, adoloridos y muy, muy enfadados.

Entonces un hombre había aparecido. Un extraño tipo vestido de traje y corbata, portando una estúpida sonrisa y hablando con un exagerado acento.

Les había hablado sobre el tri-ni-sette, sobre la maldición, sobre el papel fundamental de los arcobalenos, sobre cómo sin ellos el mundo se iría abajo. Les dijo sobre un pacto, unas reglas que gobernaban a los arcobalenos. Les habló de la repercusión que la maldición tendría sobre sus cuerpos. Había dicho muchas cosas más pero mijaíl había dejado de escuchar en un punto, demasiado entumecido como para procesarlo todo.

El hombre no terminó de pronunciar su última palabra y reborn ya había puesto una bala en su cabeza.

Nadie había dicho nada durante un rato.

Al final viper había sido el que había dicho las palabras que habían condenado todo.

" _lo sabías"_

Tal acusación había sido pronunciada en un susurro frío y venenoso.

Luce había cerrado los ojos y había agachado la cabeza.

" _¿desde cuándo?_ " lal mirch preguntó, respirando con dificultad, con marcas de quemaduras en partes de su cuerpo, y sosteniéndose con la ayuda de colonnello.

Mijaíl sintió que su respiración se había detenido.

" _desde el principio"_ dijo.

Mijaíl jamás creyó que unas simples palabras pudieron doler tanto como aquellas.

.

* * *

.

Se separaron.

No había habido manera de que hubiera resultado de otra forma.

Todos habían estado demasiado dañados, dolidos y confundidos como para poder preocuparse de la tan llamada unión.

Mijaíl se quedó solo una vez más.

.

* * *

.

Aquel 5 de enero cambiaron muchas cosas.

 _Demasiadas._

mijaíl dejó de ser mijaíl cherep 'misha' y se convirtió en skull.

Solo _skull_.

.

* * *

 _NA: dejadme saber vuestras opiniones ¿que pensais de skull? ¿y de los arcobalenos?_


	3. Chapter 3

_Nuevo capítulo! Perdón por el retraso, tuve el capítulo terminado hace como más de un mes pero no encontré fuerzas ni ganas para darle los últimos detalles. Al final me he obligado a mi misma a corregirlo y subirlo de una vez por todas._

 _Tengo otro capitulo ya terminado y el quinto está en proceso. Subiré el siguiente durante la próxima semana ¡Lo prometo! ^^_

 _Advertencias: skull está jodido y el mundo es un lugar maravilloso._

* * *

.

skull se tomó una semana de inmovilidad.

Alquiló una habitación en un pueblo perdido y durante una semana no hizo nada más que dormir y pensar en lo injusta que era la vida.

Tampoco hubiera podido moverse incluso si lo hubiera querido.

Sus llamas habían actuado de forma extraña, inquietas, vibrantes, completamente fuera de control. Su cuerpo se había sentido caliente, y no del tipo de calor que desaparecía con una ducha fría, si no del tipo de sopor que te dejaba agotado y jadeando, intentando respirar y ahogándote al hacerlo.

Ni siquiera pensó mucho en su estado mental, de hecho, no le dedico ni un segundo de su pensamiento. Su estado físico era ya de por sí lamentable, y lo último que hubiera deseado era haberse dado cuenta de su situación personal, porque sabía que si se psicoanalizaba iba a encontrar una gran masa negra de mierda, y no, no quería encontrar eso.

El ultimo dia de la semana metió todo el dinero que había ganado durante ese último año en una bolsa de tela, se compró una moto nueva (porque la anterior guardaba demasiadas memorias) y se marchó de Italia.

.

* * *

.

Zurich era una ciudad hermosa. A Skull le recordó mucho a las ciudades francesas por las que había pasado con el circo.

No era una ciudad tranquila, no del todo. Cientos de personas de diferentes lugares llegaban a la ciudad cada día, visitaban las galerías de arte, los museos, las más de 90 tiendas que se repartían por todo el _Bahnhofstrasse._ Si tenían suerte y el clima era agradable podían sentarse a las orillas del río zurich en una de las tantas terrazas locales y degustar un delicioso chocolate.

Skull había preferido ese bullicio a una agradable tranquilidad. Pensó que si hubiera sido dejado a solas con sus pensamientos habría terminado por volverse loco.

(Probablemente hubiera sido así)

Skull visitó todos los sitios que la guía turística le había recomendado la primera vez que había llegado y repitió. Cuando se cansó pasó a un horario estricto y repetitivo.

Por las mañanas desayunaba chocolate caliente y donuts. Caminaba por la orilla del río y después subía hasta la cima del _Üetliberg_ donde se quedaba hasta que el sol se ponía, momento en el que bajaba y se dirigía de nuevo al hotel.

Repitió el mismo patrón durante varias semanas, hasta que los locales comenzaron a tomarlo en cuenta y a intentar entablar conversaciones con él.

En ese momento skull agarró todas sus cosas y se marchó de zurich.

.

* * *

.

España no era tan cálido como skull esperaba que fuera. Tal vez la época del año no era la correcta, puesto que el frío era suficiente para obligarlo a usar un abrigo. Skull tenía buena resistencia a los climas invernales, eso desde luego, pero su último año en Italia lo había mal acostumbrado y su cuerpo había sentido la helada de Barcelona.

Solo estuvo dos días en la ciudad catalana, y se recorrió las calles visitando todo cuanto pudo. Skull disfruto sobre todo del barrio gótico, en donde compró varios anillos, collares y pulseras del mercadillo de antigüedades. Después bajó hacia el sur, hacia granada, donde quedó maravillado por los edificios medievales y la comida.

Skull había pensado que al ser una de las ciudades emblemáticas del país el número de turistas sería grande, pero de hecho era un sitio tranquilo y apacible. Los lugareños se jactaban de ser una de las ciudades preferidas por los extranjeros para pasar las vacaciones.

Lamentablemente, a pesar de lo mucho que había disfrutado de las vistas y del peculiar pasar de los españoles, había decidido seguir su camino, puesto que la dictadura todavía pesaba mucho sobre el país y él sobre todo, al ser extranjero, era altamente reconocible. Ya mucho había hecho entrando al país sin permiso.

Así pues, cogiendo su moto emprendió nuevamente camino hacia su nuevo destino.

.

* * *

.

Fue en Brujas donde skull recibió una pequeña demostración de lo que significaba ser un arcobaleno.

No estaba orgulloso de admitir que lo habían pillado desprevenido, perdido por la ciudad, tratando de encontrar el camino de vuelta a su hostal. Había estado distraído, mirando los escaparates de las tiendas, observando las pequeñas barcas que atravesaban los canales, que para cuando se percató de las cuatro figuras que lo acorralaron en medio de la calle fue demasiado tarde.

Le dispararon en las piernas y después procedieron a intentar someterlo, acercándole a la nariz un paño que por el olor estaba empapado en cloroformo.

Skull pensó que años atrás eso hubiera funcionado, cuando todavía veía la vida en colores y el dolor ajeno le producía escalofrío, pero después de ver lo que había visto y de hacer las cosas que había hecho, el mero acto le había resultado gracioso, como las travesuras de unos niños a los que se necesitaba azotar un poco para que aprendieran a comportarse.

Skull fácilmente le rompió las piernas a tres de los agresores. Al que le había disparado le dio el mismo tratamiento y después comenzó con las preguntas.

" _¿Por qué me habéis atacado?"_

" _porque eres uno de los siete"_

" _¿y?"_

" _tu cabeza vale mucho dinero. Y se dice que la nube es la más débil"_

" _ah, mafia… ¿cuál de todas?"_

" _somos de la familia Perciarti"_

" _italianos entonces, bueno, debo confesar que los rumores son ciertos. Soy el más débil de los siete. Pero eso no me hace más débil que vosotros ¿o sí?"_

Skull los envió de vuelta a su familia, con un mensaje de advertencia. Skull no sabía cuánto tomarían en cuenta que no hubiera matado a cuatro de los suyos, pero si eso hacía que dejaran de perseguirlo entonces habría valido la pena.

Después de ese incidente dejó la Venecia del norte y puso rumbo hacia Dinamarca. Había quedado claro que su presencia no había pasado tan desapercibida como le hubiera gustado, y en aquel momento ser perseguido por una horda de mafiosos y caza recompensas habría sido lo que menos habría querido. Además, durante su último año se había ganado un sin número de enemigos que a la menor oportunidad habrían tenido su cabeza colgada como trofeo en sus costosas paredes.

Desaparecer del radar parecía ser lo más lógico.

.

* * *

.

Tras vagabundear por Dinamarca durante tres meses y recorrer las principales ciudades, skull decidió hacer de ebeltoft su lugar de descanso permanente.

Incluso en aquel entonces la población de la ciudad no llegaba a más de 2.000 habitantes, y parecía que los que allí vivían se habían quedado atrapados en el tiempo, pues ni la televisión ni la radio eran muy comunes.

Skull pensó que era el lugar perfecto para esconderse. Al menos durante un tiempo. Al menos hasta que consiguiera poner en orden su vida.

.

* * *

.

Skull no había sido consciente de cuantas habilidades había absorbido de sus compañeros hasta que se asentó.

Quedarse quieto hasta el punto de no respirar y escuchar en silencio cualquier sonido extraño se había convertido en un acto tan natural como parpadear. Leer los labios, u observar las manos de cualquiera que se le acercara en busca de cicatrices o durezas se había convertido en casi un rito. Lo peor era cuando entraba en un sitio cerrado. Sus ojos inmediatamente buscaban las ventanas y las puertas, elaborando en su mente posibles rutas de escape. Los ruidos fuerte lo hacía tensarse y buscar la navaja que escondía en su manga derecha.

Esos tics involuntarios le acarrearon algunos problemas al principio, pues los lugareños lo observaban con desconfianza y tendían a mirarlo mal cada vez que lo veían salir de su casa. Su inhabilidad para hablar danés y su carácter retraído no hizo más que intensificar su reputación de ermitaño huraño. Algunos incluso lo llamaban _skøre_ a sus espaldas, algo que no supo hasta meses después lo que significaba.

La gente le temía. No, temor no era la palabra correcta, porque nadie en su sano juicio sería capaz de temer a un niño demacrado que no pasaba del metro setent. Era aprensión. Las palabras que las personas le dirigían estaban cuidadas y repasadas en sus mentes hasta la última coma. Nadie le preguntaba de dónde era ni porqué estaba allí, skull estaba casi seguro de que había cientos de rumores diferentes sobre él circulando de boca en boca.

skull decidió que era mejor dejarlo así que elaborar explicaciones. Incluso si hubiera tenido la menor motivación por hacerles saber que en realidad no era lo que decían de él ¿por donde hubiera comenzado? Su historia no era algo que empezará con palabras suaves, ni tampoco podía ser resumida con un "cosas malas me han ocurrido".

Había una tragedia allí, y skull sabía que las tragedias debían de ser bien narradas, pero a él jamás se le había dado bien la prosa.

El silencio era mucho mejor.

.

* * *

.

Por las noches skull soñaba con disparos, bombas, gritos y llantos. Soñaba con que se sumergía en una piscina de sangre y era arrastrado por unas manos frías hasta el fondo, que era oscuro, silencioso y olía a muerte.

Los primeros días se despertaba temblando, empapado en sudor y con lágrimas en las mejillas. A veces tenía que ir corriendo al baño y vaciar su estomago, otras veces simplemente se dirigía a la bañera y metía el cuerpo debajo del grifo, viendo correr el agua y preguntándose porque no conseguía limpiar la sangre.

Después de varios meses ya casi no dormía. Tenía ojeras debajo de los ojos y su piel había perdido el poco de color que había ganado. Parecía un zombie. O mucho peor que eso, ya que los zombies estaban muertos, pero skull no lo estaba. El estaba muy vivo.

(Había veces en las que incluso eso se le olvidaba.)

El alcohol, descubrió, era una buena manera de gastar el tiempo y olvidarse de sus problemas. Duraba poco, pues sus llamas parecían tener algo en contra de los efectos y rápidamente eliminaban la sustancia de su organismo. Pero al menos durante media hora, tal vez una si tenía suerte, se tiraba sobre el suelo de su habitación rodeado de botellas, riendo y balbuceando.

Ivette y travis se reían con él sentados a su lado, mejillas rojas y labios hinchados, jodie se cruzaba de brazos, mirándolos con disgusto pero sin poder evitar una pequeña sonrisa de vez en cuando.

Cuando el efecto pasaba, skull se despertaba solo y miraba el techo fijamente, preguntándose en qué momento se había equivocado.

.

* * *

.

No pasó mucho tiempo hasta que las primeras noticias de sus compañeros llegaran a sus oídos. skull estaría mintiendo si dijera que no había puesto un poco de interés en escuchar los rumores que corrían por ahí. Por supuesto nunca se mencionaban nombres, todos ellos eran demasiado perfectos como para dejar pistas sueltas. Pero las historias que se contaban tenían protagonistas fácilmente reconocibles.

Sobre todo para skull, quien se había acostumbrado a sus MO, sus trabajos gritaban el nombre de sus autores. Y eso a veces lo ponía feliz, porque sabía que ellos estaban allí fuera, _vivos._ Pero luego, la parte de él que todavía no estaba rota se marchitaba pensando en lo heridos que debían de estar para actuar con tal desenfreno.

Skull pensó que de haber sido fuerte también hubiera estado así, manifestando su ira y arremetiendo de forma descontrolada contra del mundo. En cambio, él estaba allí. Ahogando sus penas en alcohol, drogas y sexo. Lo cual, en realidad, no estaba tan mal.

.

* * *

.

Skull no hablaba con nadie más de lo necesario. Él era educado, por supuesto, pero nunca se permitía mantener ningún tipo de conversación prolongada que pudiera derivar en algún tipo de relación. Muchos respetaban ese deseo y de buena gana lo ignoraban. Pero había otros que no tenían esa consideración.

Tal era el caso del viejo Federikke. Skull no entendía porque el viejo pescador había sentido la necesidad de comenzar una conversación con el rarito del pueblo. Supuso que fue la lastima lo que lo movió, o tal vez algún sentimiento de empatía pueblerina.

Era una compañía medianamente agradable. Al viejo federikke le gustaba hablar, y a skull no le importaba escuchar, por lo que compaginaban bastante bien.

Sin embargo, esa relación tuvo un gran inconveniente.

Klaus Søndergaard, el nieto del viejo Federikke.

En el momento en el que skull conoció a klaus, el niño aún no cumplía los nueve años. Era pequeño, delgado, tenía el cabello rizado oscuro, y su cara estaba adornada por pecas.

Era una cosa molesta, engreída y con una boca vulgar.

Skull todavía recordaba la primera vez que el niño lo había visto. Le había lanzado un tomate a la cara y después lo había insultado, acusándolo de robarle a su abuelo. Basta decir que a skull eso no le hizo la menor gracia. Pero Federikke parecía tener otros planes en mente, y poco a poco comenzó a llevarse al niño consigo a pescar, momento en el que skull aparecía por el puerto dando su paseo matutino. Inevitablemente terminaba quedándose con ellos, soportando los intentos de ataque del pequeño y las viejas historias del anciano.

Skull no pensó que fuera una buena idea tener a un niño en compañía de alguien como él, así que había sido rápido en comunicarle sus pensamientos a Federikke. El anciano se había acariciado la barba con una expresión oscura, había entrecerrado los ojos y luego había lanzado un hondo suspiro.

" _soy viejo skull, y mi tiempo se está acabando. Lamentablemente klaus es un niño...especial, y no tiene muchas personas con las que hablar, así que solo quiero que tenga a alguien para cuando yo no este, o al menos que aprenda a comunicarse con la gente sin insultarlos a la primera. No te pido que te conviertas en su amigo, simplemente que lo soportes"_

Skull por supuesto, siendo el idiota que era, le había dicho que podía intentar llevarse bien con el niño.

(Si hubiera sabido cuántos problemas le acarrearía esa promesa, jamás hubiera abierto la boca.)

.

* * *

.

" _¿Por qué estás aquí?"_

Skull gimió.

" _no me ignores. El abuelo dice que no debo hacerte preguntas pero eso es lo que dicen todos los adultos, nadie quiere hablar de ti, ¿quién eres? ¿Has hecho algo malo? ¿Eres de esos criminales que se esconden para que no los atrapen? ¡Oye, respondeme!"_

"niño molesto" masculló skull medio dormido, preguntándose porque había accedido a quedarse con el niño.

" _no hables en un idioma que no entiendo extranjero loco"_

" _es tarde, duérmete"_

" _no es tarde, es temprano"_

" _patatas, papas, lo mismo"_

" _¿vas a contestarme o no?"_

" _¿te callaras si lo hago?"_

" _lo prometo"_

Skull se dio la vuelta, rogándole a los dioses misericordiosos para que feredikke se diera prisa y regresara al ciudad.

" _he estado viajando por muchos sitios hasta terminar aquí. me gustó y decidí quedarme durante un tiempo ¿feliz? Ahora vuelve a la cama"_

" _¿has...estado en otros sitios?"_

Skull abrió un ojo. El niño lucía interesado, casi curioso.

" _si"_

" _¿dónde?"_ había exigido mirándolo con el ceño fruncido

" _hagamos un trato, vuelve a la cama y después cuando nos levantemos te contaré sobre mis aventuras ¿hecho?"_

Klaus lo miró con suspicacia, miró su cama y tras unos instantes de duda se metió en ella y se cubrió con las mantas, dejando escapar un suspiro de alivio ante el calor. Unos momentos después estaba profundamente dormido.

Skull suspiró, se acomodo en sus mantas y cerró los ojos.

.

* * *

.

" _¿cómo es Francia?"_

Klaus miró a skull con ojos luminosos, reflejando las farolas de la calle que comenzaban poco a poco a cobrar vida.

" _luminosa"_

Klaus arrugó la nariz y frunció el ceño.

" _aquí también hay luz"_ sus ojos se giraron para observar los adornos navideños que colgaban por encima de sus cabezas.

Skull se encogió de hombros.

" _¿e Italia? ¿Cómo es Italia?"_

Skull meditó la respuesta por un tiempo y terminó por sacudir la cabeza.

" _Realmente no lo sé. Supongo que cálida y...huele a café"_

" _no parece que hayas estado en esos lugares"_

skull no respondió.

.

* * *

.

Skull era bueno diciendo mentiras. Lo había sido siempre.

Él estaba solo y asustado y no podía respirar, pero era experto en mantener la compostura, cuadrar los hombros y fingir que el mundo no se estaba derrumbando a su alrededor.

Su vida era un borrón oscuro. Despertarse, vestirse, desayunar, pasear por el puerto, hablar con federikke, hablar con Klaus, llevar su moto a dar un paseo, comprar botellas de licor, ir a su casa, beber hasta desmayarse, y repetir.

Habían veces en las que la gente vía a través de sus mentiras. Federikke era especialmente astuto en ese campo, años de crianza de hijos y nietos lo habían afilado, haciéndolo impermeable a sus palabras y viendo siempre más allá. Como cuando le preguntaba cómo estaba y después lo miraba con desaprobación y tristeza al escuchar su respuesta, obligándolo a apartar la mirada y esconder lo que fuera que el anciano estaba viendo.

Klaus también veía a través de sus mentiras. Y eso era aún peor. Porque donde federikke era astuto y silencioso como un zorro, Klaus era intuitivo e impulsivo como un tigre.

" _¿estás bien?"_

Skull estaba sentado en un banco de cara al mar. Era casi de noche y lo único que se escuchaba era el sonido de las olas.

Pocas veces salía el sol en ese lado del mundo. No habían atardeceres naranjas, ni rojos, ni rosas, eran solo nubes. A veces grises, a veces blancas.

No era bonito, no de una manera poética, pero skull amaba ese cielo.

Le recordaba un poco a ella.

" _estoy bien"_ la respuesta se había deslizado de su boca incluso antes de comprender que le habían preguntado.

Klaus frunció el ceño. Lo miró preocupado y molesto, y se removió inquieto en su asiento, de esa manera que solo los niños lograban sin parecer estúpidos.

" _no, no estás bien. Tienes esa mirada. El abuelo a veces la tiene, pero la tuya en mucho peor, es fea y horrible, y no me gusta"_

Skull no se había estremecido. Reborn le hubiera disparado si se hubiera estremecido, Lal lo hubiera hecho correr hasta vomitar y los demás se hubieran burlado de él hasta el día de su muerte.

" _entonces es bueno que no viva para complacerte"_ su voz era fría, cruda y olía a muerte, y una parte de él se complació al ver al niño estremecerse y mirarlo con miedo.

La sensación solo duró un minuto, y después skull estaba de nuevo solo, asustado y sin poder respirar.

" _estoy bien"_ volvió a decir intentando enmendar el error. La mentira le supo a ceniza y tragó con dureza obligándola a meterse dentro de él a la fuerza.

Klaus por primera vez no dijo nada.

.

* * *

.

La primera vez que ocurrió, skull estaba tumbado boca arriba sobre su alfombra, botellas vacías dispersadas a su alrededor y colillas de cigarrillos amontonadas en dos ceniceros.

No supo cómo, ni por qué.

Comenzó con un pequeña chispa proveniente del chupete que colgaba de su cuello, luego la chispa se convirtió en una llama que se hizo cada vez más y más grande hasta que cubrió todo su cuerpo, envolviendolo en una burbuja de llamas moradas. Pero no acabó allí, oh no…las llamas siguieron extendiéndose por la habitación, traspasando muebles, suelo, paredes…

Skull ni siquiera había tenido tiempo de entender qué era lo que estaba haciendo, solo sabía que de repente había sentido una inexplicable sensación de libertad, cómo si se hubiera librado de un corsé muy apretado, o de unos grilletes mal ajustados.

Se había sentido bien, demasiado bien.

Skull celebró eso tomando otra copa de bourbon y riéndose de un chiste particularmente divertido que Ivette había dicho.

De desmayo a las pocas horas rodeado de llamas incandescentes.

A la mañana siguiente el pueblo entero estaba de luto. Diecisiete personas habían muerto, diez estaban en observación y cuatro habían sobrevivido milagrosamente.

Una fuga de gas, así lo llamó la policía. Las víctimas habían muerto por falta de oxígeno. El sargento Bilinski había asegurado a las familias que se estaba haciendo una búsqueda exhaustiva para hallar la fuente de la fuga, y que como medida preventiva la zona sería puesta en cuarentena.

Skull ni siquiera escuchó la historia completa. Recogió todas sus pertenecías, escribió una carta para Federikke y Klaus, y se marchó de Ebeltof.

.

* * *

.

Buscar a alguien que pudiera enseñarle cómo controlar sus llamas fue incluso más difícil que evadir a los cientos de asesinos que iban tras él. Skull todavía no había entendido muy bien la dinámica entre los usuarios de llamas y la mafia, tampoco entendía por qué era tan difícil aceptar su proposición de 'enseñanza a cambio de dinero', ni tampoco le quedaba muy claro porqué todo el mundo parecía creer que era una especie de dios de la muerte. Fuera como fuese, allá donde iba se encontraba con negativas y rechazos, que muchas veces terminaban en persecuciones, las cuales terminaban inevitablemente en muerte.

Su búsqueda lo llevó hasta la india, a Ladakh, donde conoció a Labe make, un monje tibetano que se dedicaba a recoger pobres desgraciados y convertirlos en personas medianamente decentes.

Skull no sabía si el hombre podía ayudarlo, ni siquiera sabía si alguien con llamas inactivas podía ayudar a alguien con llamas activas, pero se había quedado sin opciones y a cada día que pasaba sus llamas se hacían cada vez más salvajes e incontrolables.

Labe, a pesar de haber pegado un salto y lanzado un grito poco agraciado, se había tomado la existencia de las llamas con relativa calma. Había hecho cientos de preguntas las cuales ni Skull se había planteado nunca y tras un largo debate habían acordado en que emprenderían un viaje juntos ya que para skull era imposible permanecer cerca de nadie sin riesgo de matarlos.

" _¿rumbo?"_ pregunto skull dejando su motocicleta en la parte de atrás de la camioneta de labe.

" _no rumbo"_ respondió este.

Y solo así se fueron.

.

* * *

.

Los meses que siguieron fueron de los más duros de su vida. Skull se había sentido como un bebé aprendiendo recién a caminar, intentando ordenarle a sus piernas que hicieran el esfuerzo de sostenerlo. Solo que no era un bebé, y sus llamas no eran articulaciones, de hecho, casi parecían ser un ente totalmente ajeno a él, haciendo lo que se les daba la gana y en los momentos menos oportunos.

Labe se había vuelto un experto en la materia, mostrando sobre todo interés por los diferentes tipos de atributos en cada individuo y cómo estos podían variar dependiendo de las emociones de la persona. Skull no tenía ningún tipo de interés real en saber sobre las llamas de otras personas, le bastaba con saber sobre la suya e incluso eso ya era demasiada información para él.

Gracias a Labe, después de meses y meses de meditación y autocontrol había aprendido a retener sus llamas dentro de sí mismo, algo que en realidad se sentía como si alguien lo estuviera abrazando con todas sus fuerzas debajo del agua. Era doloroso, incómodo y ni siquiera era algo de lo que pudiera deshacerse pues corría el riesgo de matar a cientos de personas al hacerlo. Así que si, esos últimos meses habían apestado.

Y para agregar a la mezcla, labe había estado insistiendo en que debían hacer una parada en cierto lugar. Skull, que para ese entonces sabía que cuando Labe pedía algo era normalmente por una buena causa había terminado cediendo. Sus llamas estaban bajo control (por el momento) y los intentos de asesinatos habían disminuido considerablemente, una parada no podía hacer mal a nadie.

.

* * *

.

" _skull, te presento a su santidad, Tenzin Gyatso"_

Skull miró a Labe preguntándose en qué momento a su compañero le había parecido una buena idea presentar a alguien como él a alguien como _él._

" _bienvenido al tibet, skull"_ el joven le sonrió y le estrechó la mano con energía, como si se hubieran conocido de toda la vida " _es un placer conocer a extranjeros, no se ven muchos por estos lares, son tiempos difíciles para todos"_

" _siempre son tiempos difíciles"_ dijo skull con su habitual realismo pesimista que Labe tanto odiaba.

" _cierto, es por eso que debemos esforzarnos en hacerlos mejores ¿no crees?"_ el joven se ajustó su túnica y les hizo un gesto a los dos hombros que estaban parados justo detrás de él " _de eso estábamos justo hablando mis amigos y yo, podríamos usar un poco de perspectiva de fuera ¿Por qué no venís mañana por la tarde y hablamos más al respecto?"_

Mientras lo veían marcharse skull se giró hacia labe, sintiéndose como si le faltara una pieza de un gran rompecabezas.

" _¿Por qué quería hablar conmigo? No, de hecho ¿Por qué incluso estamos aquí?"_

" _bueno…podría haberle comentado una cosita o dos acerca de las llamas…"_

Skull lo miró boquiabierto.

" _¿qué? ¿Cómo tú-? No, espera ¿Cómo es que lo conoces siquiera? Estoy bastante seguro de que no todo el mundo puede hablar con él"_

" _bueno, si, sobre eso…veras, digamos que yo no estaba en Ladakh solo para llevar por el buen camino a las almas descarriadas. Tenía una…misión"_

Skull podía sentir lo que estaba seguro que era el comienzo de un gran dolor de cabeza.

" _por favor, dime que no formas partes de su círculo interior"_

" _yo no diría tanto"_ labe se frotó la cabeza con timidez mientras bajaban las largas escaleras del palacio de potala _"solo soy su primo, pero normalmente no lo voy anunciando ¿te imaginas?: 'Soy labe make, mi primo es el dalai lama, si, el rey del tíbet, un placer conocerte'"_

A veces skull se preguntaba si había alguien con un retorcido sentido del humor tirando las cuerdas de su vida, porque incluso eso sería una explicación razonable para su mala suerte.

.

* * *

.

Hablar con el dalai lama quizás fue una de las cosas más irrisorias que había hecho en toda su vida. Y la conversación que tuvieron, una de las muchas tantas que tendrían a partir de entonces, quedaría grabada en su memoria para siempre.

" _mi primo me ha dicho algunas cosas sobre ti, skull. Oh, no te preocupes, nada personal, solo aspectos superficiales, los suficientes como para captar mi atención"_

Skull jugó con la taza de cerámica pequeña en la que le habían servido un poco de té concentrado, prefiriendo mirar la estructura de la sala en donde estaban que a la persona a la que tenía enfrente.

" _pero quizás sepa un poco más de ti de lo que mi primo supone, tal vez incluso más"_

skull miró al joven. Su mirada era serena, cálida, como el mar en un día de verano. Había conocimiento en esos ojos, y entendimiento. Skull tuvo la sensación de que podría desvelarle sus peores temores y demonios y él seguiría mirándolo como si fuera un niño al que la vida lo había golpeado más que al resto. No fue un sentimiento agradable pero tampoco pudo encontrarse a sí mismo odiandolo. Hacía tiempo que no se había encontrado a alguien así.

Bebió del líquido, haciendo una pequeña mueca ante el amargor de la bebida, optando por permanecer en silencio.

" _puede que no tenga voz en ese mundo, pero tengo oídos. Me han dicho muchas cosas sobre ti, sobre tus habilidades, sobre tus antiguos compañeros…"_

" _no"_ skull lo interrumpió encontrándose con sus ojos " _no hables de ellos."_

Percatandose de cómo su tono y su postura habían sido más agresivas de lo que había planeado se disculpó en un susurró y apartó la mirada hacia los murales que adornaban las paredes _._

" _pido perdón"_ el joven se disculpó y después lo miró largamente hasta que soltó un largo suspiró " _la razón por la que te invite hoy no fue para acorralarte con preguntas sobre tu vida personal, ni sobre las llamas de las que Labe tanto habla y de las cuales yo también he sido consciente durante un tiempo. He oído hablar de tu experiencia en…situaciones difíciles, y ahora mismo, el Tíbet está sufriendo una de sus peores crisis. Me gustaría que me aconsejaras"_

" _¿quieres mi consejo? ¿Mío?"_ skull preguntó lentamente, intentando que la persona que tenía en frente entendiera lo ridículo que esa petición sonaba en sus oídos.

" _si estás dispuesto, sí"_

Skull se removió en su asiento, sus manos estaban frías y su garganta estaba seca. Sus ojos no habían parado de moverse por la habitación, y su mente no había parado de recordarle donde estaban las puertas y ventanas.

" _no tengo nada sabio ni coherente que ofrecer. No soy un estratega, ni un consejero, ni un curandero, ni un militar. No voy a leer las estrellas y darte una respuesta milagrosa a tus preguntas, y no creo que nadie debería tomarme en cuenta."_ Skull se detuvo apretando sus manos sobre su regazo hasta que dejaron de temblar " _soy un peligro para todos los que tengo cerca, y si has escuchado con atención lo que tu oídos te han dicho sabrías que es mucho más aconsejable echarme a patadas que aceptarme en tus tierras"_

Tenzin no dijo nada durante un tiempo. Quizás para darle espacio a que se calmara o quizás porque simplemente estaba pensando cuáles serían sus siguientes palabras.

" _creo que te infravaloras demasiado skull. Un hombre de tu habilidad y destreza no debería tener tal opinión sobre sí mismo. Todos tenemos voz skull, algunos la utilizan siempre, otros a menudo, y otros simplemente no la utilizan, pero todos tenemos la capacidad. A veces lo que nos falta no es tener voz, si no tener gente dispuesta a escucharla._ _No soy inconsciente al respecto sobre tus actividades pasadas, ni pretendo ignorarlas. Digamos que solo estoy viendo la gran imagen. No te estoy pidiendo esto como el dalai lama, ni cómo el regente de una tierra, te lo pido como un hombre que quiere que su familia esté a salvo"_

skull dejó caer los hombros, repasando su lista de decisiones anteriores y como estas lo había llevado por caminos atroces. Era hora de ser inteligente. Él podría negarse. Debería. No era su problema y no ganaría nada con ello.

" _de acuerdo"_

Skull cerró los ojos. Siempre había sido un tonto.

.

* * *

 _NA: skull en el Tibet. Yo tampoco lo esperaba. -.-"_


	4. Chapter 4

_gracias por vuestros comentarios! me han hecho muy feliz y estoy sorprendida de que ha tantos les haya gustado esta historia. Perdón por no poder responder a vuestras preguntas sobre la historia, considero que estaría haciendo un gran spoiler y bueno...esto estropearía la sorpresa._

 _Advertencias: Hechos históricos reales, Skull está jodido y yo soy un ser cruel._

* * *

.

" _sabes, odio usar esto"_

El pañuelo que cubría su cabeza se resbaló por séptima vez y skull lo miró con reproche. El clima no era cálido, en lo absoluto, pero incluso si la prenda pudiera haber proporcionar algo de calor no quitaba lo inoperante que era para cualquier otra actividad.

" _te oí las primeras tres veces, y no tienes elección"_

Labe estaba de rodillas frente a la imagen del buda, con los ojos cerrados y las manos en posición de rezo.

Skull soltó un suspiró. Lo cierto era que Labe tenía razón. La represión china se había vuelto cada vez más opresiva durante los últimos años y a Skull ya no se le permitía salir del palacio,que era el único sitio donde no podían verlo. Después de todo, él era un extranjero sin autorización para residir, y eso se resumía a una larga estadía en la cárcel y unas cuantas sesiones de tortura.

" _sabes que puedo deshacerme de ellos ¿verdad?"_ skull no terminó de pronunciar esas palabras y ya se había arrepentido.

Labe hundió los hombros y se estremeció. Su compañero y maestro había cambiado mucho a lo largo de los años, y no precisamente para bien. Había adelgazado, las túnicas holgadas poco hacían para cubrir la escasez de carne en su cuerpo. Su pelo se había blanqueado y caído, y sus ojos, antes tan vivos y amables, se habían endurecido.

Skull a veces lo miraba y se lamentaba de haberlo llevado de regreso. A veces, cuando se sentía egoísta, le daban ganas de arrastrarlo lejos de allí, y llevarlo a un lugar donde no tuviera que pasar sus últimos días viendo como su gente sufría.

" _lo sé"_

Skull casi se encogió ante la convicción con la que labe habló y lamentó la verdad tras esas palabras. Porque labe _sabía._

Skull no se lamentaba de que Labe hubiera descubierto esa parte de su vida, pero sí que se arrepentía de la manera en la que había ocurrido.

Si solo esos soldados comunistas no hubieran intentado capturar a Labe…

Skull se abrazó a sí mismo y desvió la mirada.

 _El sol, la luna y la verdad, el sol, la luna y la verdad, el sol, la luna y la verdad…_

 _._

* * *

.

Las reuniones con tenzin y sus consejeros siempre eran largas. Skull no sabía si era cosa de los tibetanos el tratar con cualquier situación con tranquilidad y una buena dosis de infusión, o si él había sido demasiado moldeado a la tensión y a las órdenes bruscas e imperativas, pero sea como fuese, siempre se sentía terriblemente improductivo durante esas largas jornadas.

Al menos con el paso de los años había aprendido a enmascarar bien su desinterés.

" _¿estás escuchando skull?"_

" _siempre"_

A juzgar por la cara del Phancen lama su mentira no había sido tan sutil como pretendía.

" _escucharé cuando haya algo nuevo que escuchar."_ Dijo y se recostó contra la pared, observando desde la ventana como las personas se movían debajo de ellos, ajenas a las reuniones que decidirían sus vidas.

" _queras decir que escucharas cuando digamos algo que te gustaría escuchar"_ lo corrigió Tenzin, sentado al frente de la mesa, con una pequeña sonrisa.

Skull se encogió de hombros.

" _conozco tu postura skull, pero no podemos combatir la violencia con violencia, debemos ser más"_

" _muertos no sois nada"_ dijo él

" _la existencia no acaba con la muerte"_ uno de los consejeros de Tenzin, con el cual skull no había intercambiado muchas palabras habló. " _Debemos preservar nuestras creencias. Si nos perdemos a nosotros mismos no solo habremos perdido esta batalla, habremos perdido mucho más"_

" _A veces hay que perder algo"_ skull masculló apretando los puños, sintiéndose molesto y enfadado.

" _Por supuesto. Es por eso que he estado apresurando las cosas con India, espero recibir respuesta del ministro Nehru pronto"_

" _¿ya se ha dicho el sitio?"_

" _Dharamsala. Esa fue su primera oferta. Temo que sea la única. Pero algo es mejor que nada, y si nuestra gente tiene un sitio seguro al que ir entonces vale la pena"_

" _¿y cómo piensas irte sin ser notado? La policía tiene sus ojos fijos en Potala las 24 horas del día"_

" _yo no iré"_ tenzin miró la imagen del buda que había en la pared y sonrió " _no puedo irme sabiendo que mi gente está aquí, usarme como cebo es el movimiento más inteligente que tenemos"_

Skull lo miró sorprendido y echó un ojeada al resto de los presentes, notando sobre todo sus caras fruncidas en disconformidad. Tuvo la sensación de que nadie estaba conforme con aquella decisión.

Skull miró a Labe quien había permanecido callado la mayor parte del tiempo. Este tenía las cejas fruncidas y los labios apretados. Sus nudillos estaban blancos.

Skull maldijo para sus adentros.

.

* * *

.

"S _abes, nunca me has hablado de ellos"_ Labe observó el cielo estrellado desde su alcoba.

Skull se estremeció.

"S _kull, he sido tu maestro durante el tiempo que lo has necesitado, pero ahora me gustaría ser tu amigo, me gustaría conocerte"_

" _nos conocemos" S_ kull objetó con suavidad. No quiso que Labe pensara que en todo ese tiempo seguía siendo un desconocido para él. Esa jamás había sido su intención.

"N _o lo hacemos. Tú no conoces mi historia. No conoces mis miedos, ni mis alegrías. No sabes quién me hirió, ni quien me hizo feliz. Y lo mismo es para mí"_ dijo Labe, su voz poco más alta que un susurro.

" _creí que eso no era un problema"_ dijo él con la voz ronca, intentando que el dolor no se manifestara en sus palabras.

" _no lo es. Si hubieras decidido abandonar tu pasado y comenzar desde cero yo no tendría ningún reparo en pasar esa información por alto, pero no es así. Tú no vives en el presente. Arrastras fantasmas antiguos y vives con ellos. Por eso nunca seré capaz de conocerte, no hasta que te sinceres conmigo, no hasta que confíes en mí"_

Skull dejó escapar un suspiro ahogado y se abrazó así mismo sintiéndose de repente muy frío.

¿Confianza? Eso era más fácil decir qué hacer. skull sabía que podía confiar en Labe, por supuesto que lo sabía, pero esa confianza tenía unas implicaciones que skull no estaba preparado para afrontar.

La barrera que él mismo había impuesto hacía tantos años solo había sido rota por siete personas. La experiencia ya le había enseñado que cuando depositabas tu confianza en alguien no solo dabas parte de ti a esa persona, si no que esa persona obtenía un derecho sobre ti. Skull no quería darse a sí mismo a nadie más. Se sentía incorrecto, como si estuviera rompiendo algo, pero no terminaba de comprender el que.

(Él había sido muy ignorante en aquel entonces. Sobre los arcobalenos, sobre la maldición, sobre la armonía.)

" _lo siento"_ dijo con la culpa carcomiéndole el estómago y la garganta oprimida por el odio a sí mismo " _confío en ti, créeme, pero mi pasado…mi pasado no es algo de lo que pueda hablar. No tengo el valor. Ellos…ellos conocían mi pasado, lo hacen, pero ellos no son mis amigos, no creo que jamás lo sean, pero tu…tu lo eres, y lo seguirás siendo"_

Labe le sonrió levemente. No con tristeza, pues sus ojos estaban bañados en un cariño casi paternal, pero sus hombros se hundieron en derrota y por un pequeño momento casi parecía que fuera a llorar, pero cuando volteó la mirada hacia el cielo solo quedó un temple sereno.

" _ha sido un gran honor ser tu maestro skull"_

Skull no ignoró el que usara la palabra 'maestro' y no 'amigo'.

.

* * *

.

Todo comenzó con una invitación.

Cuando aquel general chino le preguntó al dalai lama si quería ver una compañía de danza china nadie se esperaba que la situación tuviera el desenlace que tuvo.

Tanzin aceptó sin dudarlo la oferta, pensando que si podía demostrar que los tibetanos no tenían ningún mal hacia china, tal vez podía hacerlos cambiar de opinión. No vaciló incluso cuando los emisarios le dijeron que debía acompañarlos sin su séquito y sin vigilancia, no vaciló incluso cuando sus consejeros le instaron a rechazar la propuesta.

Skull pensó que era una trampa, y al igual que él, miles de tibetanos también.

El palacio jamás había estado más lleno que en aquello días, cuando miles de seguidores rodearon la vivienda del dalai lama, intentando impedir que saliera o que lo sacaran, intentando protegerlo de lo que estaban seguros era un intento de captura o asesinato.

" _debemos detenerlos"_ le dijo Labe a su lado, mirando las sublevaciones desde un palco, viendo como la pelea era inminente " _van a conseguir que los maten"_

Pero skull sabía que no había nada que ellos pudieran hacer. La llama ya había sido encendida.

" _debemos sacar a Tenzin de aquí"_ les dijo a los ministros y consejeros reunidos en secreto a espaldas de su líder.

" _su santidad no desea marchar, ya ha dado sus órdenes."_ Uno de los ministros se llevó las manos al rostro.

" _si se queda muere, y si él muere esas personas de allí abajo abran perdido sus vidas para nada"_ espetó

Nadie dijo nada durante un buen rato.

" _¿Qué debemos hacer?"_ fue el panchen lama el que habló, dirigiéndose hacia él.

Skull miró al mapa que había extendido sobre la mesa, miro las rutas, los caminos, los puestos de vigilancia. Se mordió el labio y frunció el ceño. Él sabía como hacer eso, lo había visto hacer a Lal y a Reborn cientos de veces.

" _las tropas chinas no permitiran que el dalai lama abandone el tibet. Entonces el dalai lama no abandonará el tibet. Un soldado lo hará"_

Los demás se miraron dudosos y contrariados.

" _¿Qué hay de las órdenes de su santidad?"_

" _él es vuestro rey, no el mío"_

Y con esas palabras todo quedó zanjado.

.

* * *

.

Skull supo que algo estaba mal en cuanto vio a Labe vestido con sus túnicas naranjas. Sintió la negación como una puñalada en el estómago.

" _partimos en menos de una hora"_ susurró con voz entrecortada.

" _el viaje es largo y difícil, mi cuerpo no lo resistiría"_ labe sonrió suavemente, su figura escuálida iluminada por el resplandor de la luna.

" _puedo protegerte, puedo llevarnos a la india ¡Confía en mí!"_ skull casi gritó esas últimas palabras, sintiendo más desesperado de lo que se había sentido en años.

" _confío en ti, confío en que los llevaras."_

" _no, no, no!"_ skull murmuró retrocediendo. " _no lo hago por ellos, nada de esto era por ellos, lo hago…lo hago…"_

Su mundo se estaba derrumbando otra vez y skull no sabía cómo volver a recomponerlo. Sentía que estaba perdiendo. Golpeado por una gran ola la cual no podía traspasar.

" _por mi"_ labe terminó por él y su expresión demostró la tristeza que eso le producía.

skull asintió , temblando, con los puños apretados y la mirada cargada de miedo.

" _debo quedarme. Mi lugar está aquí"_

Skull no entendió. Negó con la cabeza y se mordió el labio hasta casi hacerlo sangrar. En su mente se le ocurrió que podía noquear a labe. Un golpe certero en la nuca o en el estómago y podría llevarlo con el resto. También podía usar sus llamas para inducirlo en un estado semiconsciente. Sería fácil…

" _skull, por favor"_

La batalla estaba perdida desde el principio.

.

* * *

 _._

 _El dalai lama abandonó Lhasa, capital tibetana, en marzo de 1959, después de que fracasara un levantamiento popular contra china. En su huida lo acompañaron dos docenas de hombres._

 _Atravesaron a pie las montañas del Himalaya, viajando solo de noche, y tras dos semanas llegaron a la frontera donde fueron recogidos por un grupo de guardias fronterizos indios quienes habían recibido la orden de escoltarlos sanos y a salvo hacia el monasterio de tawang._

 _Skull viajó con ellos durante todo el trayecto, cumpliendo su promesa de proteger al líder espiritual. Tras llegar a la india regresó al tíbet dónde se encargó de llevar a todos los exiliados que pudiera a salvo hacia Dharamsala. Hizo 20 viajes y llevó a través de las montañas a más de 10.000 tibetanos._

 _En su último viaje escuchó las noticias; labe make había sido ejecutado por las tropas chinas._

 _._

* * *

.

La venganza era un animal peligroso.

Si lo dejabas encerrado mucho tiempo crecería para odiarte y morderte en el peor momento.

Si lo dejabas morir de hambre te comería vivo o se comería a sí mismo.

Si lo alimentabas demasiado crecería ambicioso e insaciable.

Skull todavía no recordaba como lo había hecho. Había un blanco en su memoria que incluso en el presente no era capaz de clarificar. No estaba seguro de que quisiera hacerlo.

Por medios desconocidos llegó a China en donde viajó por distintas ciudades hasta dar con lo que buscaba. Un general quien según sus fuentes había sido el responsable de dictar la sentencia de Labe. Skull pasó muchos días pensando de qué forma sería apropiado matarlo. Se imaginó cientos de escenarios y ninguno parecía ser lo suficientemente ideal. Si hubiera tenido veneno a su disposición podría haberlo dejado morir lenta y dolorosamente. Pero ese no había sido el caso.

Después de planear y fantasear simplemente decidió ir con sus instintos. Entró en su casa, noqueó a toda su familia y después le clavó cinco cuchillos en cuerpo en representación a los cinco años de su vida que había compartido con su viejo mentor.

Labe siempre había dicho que el ser humano debía buscar la iluminación levantando el alma…

Skull colgó al general Dao xhan boca abajo en un poste de luz.

Pero no acabó allí.

Tenía una lista completa. Nombres y nombres. Muchos de ellos le habían sido dados por algunos de sus conocidos tibetanos. Skull pensó que si venganza era lo que buscaba bien podría saldar las cuentas de otras personas también.

Así fue como pasó los siguientes meses buscando y matando sistemáticamente a las personas que había marcado. La policía fue rápida en movilizarse, comenzando una investigación a larga escala, realizando redadas y patrullando las calles de los lugares donde se habían cometido los delitos. Nadie podía dar una descripción acertada del criminal y skull sabía que era imposible para la policía encontrarlo sin un perfil claro.

Además, huir era su especialidad.

.

* * *

.

Cuando skull se despertó, sintió un ligero malestar en el cuello y su cuerpo se sentía como si le hubieran dado el calmante más potente del mundo y estuviera sufriendo las repercusiones. Hizo un intento de tocarse la parte dolorida con las manos pero se dio cuenta de que estas estaban atrapadas en unos grilletes pesados que las mantenían juntas. Su mente fue lenta en ponerse al día, prefiriendo dejarlo ignorante ante la situación.

Skull miró a su alrededor. Estaba en una habitación grande, con paredes de cemento manchadas con lo que Skull supuso que era sangre seca. Había un lavabo de aspecto sucio, una mesa de metal con varias herramientas de tortura encima y un cubo cuyo contenido desprendía un olor rancio.

Skull bostezó y se sorprendió.

Obviamente quien estuviera detrás de todo eso debía de tener buenos recursos a sus espaldas. Pocos sedantes funcionaban en su cuerpo durante tanto tiempo sin ser quemados por sus llamas. De hecho sólo existía uno que tenía ese efecto en él, pero su fabricante era…

Skull detuvo todos sus pensamientos. Miró su pecho en confirmación y con un horror lento vio que su pacificador no estaba.

Por varios minutos enloquecedores la vista de skull se volvió roja y borrosa, con bordes de pura ira. ¿Alguien se había atrevido a quitarle su pacificador? ¿Quién había tenido el valor de arrebatarle aquello que lo unía a _ellos?_

Skull sintió sus llamas revolverse dentro de él arremetiendo contra las barreras que tan cuidadosamente había creado. El control que tanto le había costado conseguir se había deslizado de sus manos y por varios segundos creyó que iba a perderlo y mandar al carajo todo el esfuerzo de Labe.

Afortunadamente la puerta de abrió.

Todos sus planes de arrancarle la garganta con los dientes al primer desgraciado que la atravesara fueron cortados abruptamente cuando vio de quien se trataba.

Fon no había cambiado nada desde la última vez que se habían visto.

" _hola skull_ "

En algún momento del pasado skull posiblemente hubiera tartamudeado y hecho un espectáculo de sí mismo, pero se encontró mirando la figura de su compañero con una insólita tranquilidad.

" _tal vez estoy soñando_ " dijo en un susurro un poco pastoso. No había utilizado su voz en meses y lo que fuera que le hubieran dado no ayudaba.

Fon lo contempló con la misma mirada ambigua de siempre, esa que skull nunca estaba muy seguro de cómo interpretar.

El hombre no dijo nada y se dirigió hacia las personas que lo esperaban vacilantes a sus espaldas mirando el intercambio con ojos calculadores. Skull giró lentamente su cabeza hacia ellos y notó con sorpresa que algunos se estremecían. Le hubiera resultado divertido en cualquier otra situación.

Con un gemido llevó sus rodillas hacia su pecho y escondió su cabeza.

Si. Ese era definitivamente el _sk25,_ un sedante antipsicótico-hipnótico creado por verde especialmente para él.

Si no recordaba mal se quemaba en tres horas. ¿Cuánto tiempo había pasado allí encerrado? ¿Debería intentar usar sus llamas y acelerar el proceso?

 _Uhg_ skull cerró los ojos. No podía pensar con claridad.

" _lamento el trato poco ortodoxo de mis hombres"_ fon estaba de nuevo a su lado, retirándole los grilletes con movimientos suaves.

Lo levantó de un solo tirón y skull no pudo evitar soltar un quejido. Con sus manos libres se tocó la cervical y lo sintió, había una ligera desviación. Seguramente al estar su cuerpo tan apagado ni siquiera había conseguido reparar el daño de manera apropiada. Tragándose un suspiro agarró su cabeza con fuerza y la giro de un golpe escuchando un grueso chasquido.

Su visión de desdobló y solo el firme agarre de fon lo mantuvo en pie.

Fon lo miró y después de cerciorarse de que no se desplomaría en el segundo en el que lo soltara miró al resto de presentes. Llamó a uno de los hombres y en el momento en que este dio un paso adelante su cabeza fue volteada hacia la dirección contraria.

Skull miró el cuerpo caer con curiosidad. Un parte de él admiró la increíble rapidez y técnica con la que el artista marcial había efectuado el asesinato, la otra parte de él se mostró desconcertada y un poco asustada. Ese era _fon_. Suave, amable y tranquilo fon. Y sin embargo…

" _trasladémonos a otro sitio, tenemos mucho de qué hablar"_ dijo Fon y lo dirigió hacia la puerta con una mano firme en la parte de atrás de su espalda.

Skull observó a los hombres que se apartaban de su camino con la cabeza gacha como perros sumisos en presencia de su dueño.

Miró de reojo a fon que sonreía con calma y reprimió un estremecimiento.

.

* * *

.

Sentado en la habitación de aspecto oriental skull se preguntó no por primera vez que clase de vida llevaba Fon.

No era como si nunca se hubiera preguntado por el pasado de sus compañeros de maldición, por supuesto que lo había hecho. Sin embargo había una gran diferencia entre averiguar cosas por suerte a indagar deliberadamente en sus privacidades. Incluso sabiendo que con él no habían tenido ese detalle estaba bastante seguro de que sus reacciones serían muy distintas a la suya si él se pusiera a sonsacarles información.

Sabía que fon tenía una larga relación con la mafia. Alguna vez lo había oído hablar sobre su _familia_. Skull al principio había creído que se refería a su organización, pronto había llegado a sospechar que en realidad hacía referencia a verdaderos lazos consanguíneos. Pero incluso eso le pareció normal. Algo así como un negocio heredado.

Ahora no estaba tan seguro de que fuera tan simple.

Cualquiera que fuera el sitio donde se encontraban era grande. Skull sólo había visto las escaleras que bajaban hacia la habitación donde se había despertado y el pasillo por el que habían caminado hasta llegar a la sala donde se encontraban. Pero durante ese tramo había podido observar el gran número de habitaciones y pasillos que se entrelazaban los unos con los otros. Para skull, que estaba acostumbrado a la simplicidad ostentosa del palacio potala, la vivienda le resultó un completo laberinto.

" _lamento haberte hecho esperar, me estaba ocupando de unos asuntos"_ dijo Fon entrando en la habitación y sentándose frente a él.

skull apartó la mirada de uno de los cuadros de seda que adornaban las paredes y se encogió de hombros.

El silencio cayó entre ellos.

" _debo decir que me sorprendió tu llegada al país"_ Fon habló después de varios minutos de observación mutua con voz suave. " _lo último que supe de ti era que estabas en el tibet"_

No debería haberlo sorprendido pero lo hizo.

" _¿Cómo-?"_

" _tengo ojos y oídos en muchas partes"_ fon explicó restándole importancia al asunto " _lo cual me lleva a mi siguiente punto…"_

Algo en la mirada de Fon cambió y Skull sintió su cuerpo tensarse.

" _¿Qué haces matando a agentes del gobierno en mi territorio?"_

Skull reprimió un temblor y desvió la mirada.

" _no sabía que era tu territorio"_ respondió sabiendo que era una pobre excusa.

Fon lo contempló en silencio unos momentos más antes de soltar un suspiro medio exasperado medio divertido.

" _supongo que tienes suerte. Las cosas han estado un poco turbias por aquí, no ha muchos les ha gustado que merodearas libremente, algunos incluso han exigidos tu cabeza."_

" _no temo por la policía"_

" _no hablaba de ellos"_

" _oh"_

Skull permaneció en silencio durante un largo tiempo.

" _bueno…pueden intentarlo"_ dijo y pensó en los cadáveres que había dejado atrás durante los años pasados.

" _no los subestimes. Incluso un herbívoro puede ser feroz cuando se trata de proteger su territorio"_

" _pude verlo."_ Skull se tocó el cuello inconscientemente _"les has enseñado bien, son como unos mini-tú, ni siquiera pude verlos llegar"_

Fon rió entre dientes, cálidamente. Skull sintió los músculos de su espalda relajarse por primera vez desde que había puesto sus ojos en el artista marcial.

" _lo siento por armar revuelo"_ dijo al cabo de un rato " _no quería causarte problemas"_

" _no te preocupes por ello. Como te dije, tuviste suerte. En cuanto pisaste la ciudad ordene tu captura inmediata antes de que pudieras huir de nuevo. Sin embargo mataste a nueve agentes en dos territorios que no están bajo mi jurisdicción por lo que hasta que las cosas se calmen debes permanecer aquí, al menos hasta que llegue a un acuerdo con ellos"_

Skull bajo la cabeza mordiéndose el labio y sintiéndose culpable. Por supuesto. Su ignorancia ante el _statu quo_ del mundo de la mafia lo habían llevado a esa situación. Si hubiera sabido que Fon sería perjudicado debido a él y a sus actividades hubiera obrado de manera diferente, tal vez se hubiera abstenido de exponer a sus víctimas como trofeos por las calles, o tal vez se hubiera contentado con matar solo al culpable de su locura.

" _¿no vas a preguntarme?"_ inquirió sintiéndose de repente cansado.

" _me hago una idea, pero puedes contarme todo con detalles durante la cena, estoy seguro de que tienes hambre. Mai lee te llevará a tu habitación, puedes tomar un baño y reunirte conmigo en el comedor"_

Conociendo un despido cuando se presentaba se levantó y salió.

.

* * *

.

Tras un baño y una muda de ropa skull se sentía un poco más humano. El _changshan_ de seda blanco contrastaba con su brillante e indomable cabello, y su piel pálida se veía incluso más enfermiza que de costumbre. Pero por primera en meses se sentía cómodo, sin tener que llevar túnicas, ni esconderse tras un pañuelo.

" _¿es la prenda de su agrado, señor skull?" M_ ai lee, una joven muchacha de apariencia dulce, preguntó con una voz aguda y temblorosa asomándose por detrás del espejo.

" _si, gracias."_ le dijo observando su rostro sin maquillaje, ni pendientes, ni cadenas.

Hizo una mueca. Se veía demasiado joven.

" _el maestro fon lo está esperando, cuando esté listo…"_

Skull la miró y la joven soltó un chillido y se escondió. Skull ladeó la cabeza extrañado. ¿Qué clase de reputación tenía él allí?

" _estoy listo"_

" _a-ah.. c-claro, por favor sígame"_

La muchacha salió de la habitación y lo dirigió en silencio por los pasillos hasta llegar a una sala grande adornada con linternas de papel, jarrones de porcelana, cuadros y arreglos florales. En el medio de la habitación había una mesa redonda con platos ya servidos que desprendían cientos de aromas diferentes. Skull sintió que su estómago le pegaba punzadas como si le estuviera recriminando no haberlo dejado probar esos manjares antes.

" _toma asiento skull"_ le dijo Fon, ya sentado en uno de los extremos de la mesa.

Skull se sentó en silencio y escuchó a Fon decirle algo en cantones a la muchacha quien se relajó visiblemente y abandonó la sala haciendo una profunda reverencia.

La miró marchar y frunció levemente el ceño.

" _¿me tiene miedo?"_

" _eres un arcobaleno"_ dijo Fon dijo como si eso lo explicara todo.

(De hecho lo hacía, pero su ignorancia era grande en aquel entonces)

Comieron en relativa comodidad intercambiando uno que otro comentario con respecto a la comida. Skull siempre se había sentido un poco inseguro con respecto a la tormenta. A diferencia del resto del arcobaleno, Fon no exigió la misma obediencia sumisa. El hombre jamás había usado la violencia como método de chantaje y skull podía apostar su riñón a que no lo necesitaba, pues debajo de toda esa amabilidad había acero, así como una absoluta seguridad en su poder y dominio.

Skull se sentía como un ratón al lado de un gran tigre.

" _skull"_

Pegando un respingo levantó la vista de su plato y miró a Fon.

" _¿q-que?"_

" _me gustaría saber qué es lo que has estado haciendo durante estos últimos años, si no te importa"_

" _¿todo?"_

" _eso sería maravilloso"_

Y skull le contó todo. Desde que había dejado Italia, su paso por varios lugares hasta asentarse en Dinamarca, su huida, su búsqueda, su encuentro con Labe y su posterior estadía en el tibet.

Fon lo escuchó en silencio, dejando su comida de lado y observándolo atentamente. Una vez que skull terminó de hablar, Fon se reclinó contra su silla y cerró los ojos.

" _lamento que hayas pasado por eso, skull"_ le dijo para su sorpresa.

" _así es la vida"_ se encogió de hombros, sintiéndose de repente desnudo.

" _si, pero eso no quiere decir que no tuviéramos parte de la responsabilidad."_

Skull parpadeó confundido.

" _¿responsabilidad?"_

" _tú eres la nube del arcobaleno. Haberte dejado solo después de la maldición fue un error de juicio de parte de nosotros, te pido perdón"_

Skull solo pudo abrir la boca y cerrarla sin saber qué decir.

" _estabais heridos. Todos lo estábamos"_ le dijo un poco demasiado fuerte para su gusto, como si se intentara convencer a sí mismo _"la desgracia que le he traído a mi vida solo es responsabilidad mía"_

Fon lo miró con una extraña expresión y skull se encontró incapaz de mantener su mirada. Lo escuchó llamar a alguien y lamentó no haber aprendido cantones cuando Labe se lo había sugerido.

" _ven conmigo, skull"_

Fon lo llevó por un jardín hasta una habitación en el otro extremo de la gran casa. La sala en cuestión estaba vigilada por dos hombres de aspecto hosco y cicatrices en el rostro que se inclinaron nada más los vieron llegar. Les abrieron la puerta y skull pasó detrás de fon, sintiéndose un poco intimidado ante la mirada salvaje que le dirigieron.

La habitación en cuestión era amplia. Tenía una decoración simplista, con paredes caobas y ventanales redondos que daban hacia un jardín con estanques y pabellones.

" _supongo que has extrañado esto"_ fon avanzó hasta una cama de opio, con doseles rojos y cojines de seda con bordados dorados. "lichi"

Un mono pequeño emergió de entre las telas y saltó hacia el hombro de fon, equilibrandose precariamente sobre una pata y sosteniendo entre sus manos una esfera morada.

skull pegó un respingo al ver su pacificador.

" _lichi ha estado cuidando de él"_ le dijo fon mirando de reojo al mono que abrazaba el objeto con cariño, como un bebé con su juguete favorito.

Skull extrañamente no sintió aversión hacia esa imagen, incluso se encontró sonriendo un poco.

" _no creí que eras el tipo de tener mascota"_ comentó

" _la situación lo requería"_ dijo Fon sentándose sobre la cama y haciéndole una señal para que hiciera lo mismo.

" _¿a qué te refieres?"_

fon no contestó de inmediato. Acarició a lichi y lo miró con detenimiento.

" _¿Qué has hecho con las llamas remanentes de la maldición?"_

Skull parpadeo. Fon suspiró.

" _A_ _l recibir la_ _maldición todos notamos un cambio profundo en nuestro núcleo. Para aquellos que llevábamos toda una vida controlando nuestro poder, esta anomalía supuso una distorsión desproporcional en el balance de nuestro cuerpo y tuvimos que empezar desde cero, aprendiendo como controlar este descomunal poder que se nos había dado. Sin embargo, y tu también lo habrás notado, la maldición era demasiado pesada como para adaptarse a ella y al mismo tiempo suprimir las llamas rebeldes."_

La mente de skull lo llevó a las primeras semanas después de aquel día fatídico. Cuando su cuerpo dolía tanto que parecía que iba a romperse en mil pedazos, y a aquel día en Dinamarca cuando sus llamas mataron a más de una docena de personas.

" _es por eso que muchos de nosotros no tuvimos más alternativa que transferir esas llamas residuales a otro organismo, con el fin de evitar un colapso en nuestro cuerpo"_

La mirada de Skull viajó hacia el mono que había saltado al regazo de Fon, envolviéndose sobre su chupete.

" _¿es eso posible?"_ le preguntó skull quien seguía bastante suspicaz con todo lo relacionado a las llamas.

" _teóricamente sí. La práctica por el contrario es bastante más complicada. Se necesita mucha habilidad, concentración y voluntad, pero sobre todo se debe estar dispuesto a compartir esa parte de ti con otro ser, algo que muchos lo llamarían un acto profano"_

" _¿Por qué?"_

" _supersticiones en su mayoría. Hay una creencia de que la transferencia de llamas es igual de íntima o más que un acto sexual."_

" _pero no entiendo. Reborn ha utilizado sus llamas sobre nosotros otras veces, incluso viper…no hay nada íntimo en ello"_

" _esas eran sus habilidades. Transferir tus propias llamas es otro asunto muy distinto y solo puede hacerse con una persona de tu mismo tipo de llama. Los animales, por ejemplo, no poseen llamas, al igual que los objetos inanimados, es por eso que es posible utilizarlos de esa manera"_

A skull estaba a punto de reventarle el cerebro.

" _entonces…las muertes de esas personas ¿pude haberlas evitado?"_

Fon no dijo nada y skull tomo eso por respuesta. Dejó escapar un suspiro tembloroso y se dejó caer sobre la cama haciéndose un ovillo y abrazando su estómago. Se quedó en ese estado durante varios minutos, tratando de ordenar sus pensamientos y no hundirse en su renovada autocompasión.

" _tengo sueño"_ dijo por fin con voz temblorosa " _no he dormido bien desde…desde aquel día"_

Una mano cepilló su pelo y skull se encontró cerrando los ojos, preguntándose cuánto hacía que alguien lo había tocaba de esa manera. _Años_ de dijo su mente y skull no pudo argumentar contra ella.

" _transfiere tus llamas skull. No es saludable, ni física ni mentalmente, acumular tanta cantidad de poder."_ Fon le dijo con la voz seria, sin detener su toque cálido. Después añadió con una voz más suave, mal _él "yo te ayudaré"_

Skull asintió.

.

* * *

.

La transferencia de llamas fue más dura de lo que Skull esperaba. Estuvo dos horas dentro de una habitación especialmente diseñada para usuarios de llama, escondida en el subterráneo de la mansión oriental, transfiriendo sus llamas a un pobre animal el cual había recogido de los mercados del barrio más concurrido de hong Kong justo cuando lo estaban a punto de usar como exhibición de cuchillos. Skull pensó que ya que el molusco iba a tener un destino funesto no se sentiría tan mal por condenarlo a una larga vida de servidumbre.

 _Oodako_ lo había llamado. Fon le había dicho que era una especie japonesa bastante frecuente en esa zona, así pues skull decidió honrar a los parientes de su nueva mascota y le dio un nombre digno.

Una vez acabado todo el proceso de extracción y transfusión de llamas skull estaba más cansado y débil de lo que había estado nunca. Se desmayó poco después de dejar al pequeño pulpo en su nueva pecera y se despertó a la semana en su nueva habitación.

Sus actividades nocturnas habían generado más alboroto de lo que en un principio skull había previsto. Tal y como fon le explico mientras desayunaban, ninguno de los líderes de los territorios vecinos tenían un interés real en exigir retribución por los agentes asesinados. El gobierno había concluido que se trataba de un ataque extranjero y la relación ya tensa con las mafias locales no había sido puesta en prueba. Sin embargo, usarían encantados eso como pretexto para conseguir que skull se fuera con ellos como pago por la clara violación de la división de territorios.

Skull ya había sido perseguido por reclutadores bastantes veces como para saber lo insistente que podían ser algunos.

" _¿Por qué todos hacen eso? me siento como un trozo de carne"_

" _los trozos de carne son comidos, tu tendrías un destino muy diferente"_

Skull se estremeció de solo pensarlo.

" _y en cuanto al porqué, bueno, eres la nube más fuerte y estás solo, muchos toman esto como una indicación para tomarte"_

" _¿seguimos hablando de humanos? Eso más parece un comportamiento de animales"_

Fon río

" _en muchos sentidos lo es. La mafia es un mundo de instintos. Hay conceptos mundanos que para nosotros no tienen ningún significado, y hay normas no dichas que rigen todo."_

" _reborn dijo algo parecido, sin embargo jamás llegó a decirme exactamente qué normas eran aquellas"_

Algo cruzó la expresión de fon y desapareció enseguida.

" _¿es así?"_ el pelinegro sonrió y bebió de su té con tranquilidad.

Fon no dijo nada más al respecto y skull tomo esto como una señal para cambiar de tema.

" _entonces, el problema con los otros…"_ skull lo pensó durante un segundo " _podría huir de nuevo."_

" _no"_

Sí skull no se había sentido intimidado por Fon antes, lo hizo en ese momento. Una simple palabra fue dicha de tal forma que hubiera preferido sacarse el corazón del pecho y comérselo antes que atreverse a desobedecer.

" _mientras estés en mi territorio eres mi invitado y ningún invitado mío debería ser amenazado. Me encargare de que los otros reciban el mensaje también"_

" _a-ah…gracias"_ se las arregló para decir sin sonar tan aterrado como se sentía.

Fon sonrió.

Skull envió mentalmente sus condolencias a esos pobres desgraciados.

.

* * *

.

" _¿puedes repetir eso?"_

Fon sonó honestamente sorprendido.

" _enséñame a luchar"_ le repitió mirando a lichi jugar con oodako.

Se encontraban sentados en uno de los pabellones del gran jardín y la idea le vino a skull tan de improvisto que no tuvo ningún reparo en exponerla. Después de decirlo en voz alta se dio cuenta de que en realidad esa podía ser una de las primeras buena ideas que había tenido en mucho tiempo.

" _¿puedo preguntar porque?"_

Skull se encogió de hombros _"me gustaría sentir que soy lo que todos dicen que soy"_

" _no los crees"_ fon comentó pensativo.

" _no, y no me importaría, pero me estoy dando cuenta de que yo no soy el único perjudicado"_

" _hablas del arcobaleno"_

Skull asintió mansamente aguardando en silencio la decisión del mayor.

" _de acuerdo, te ayudare. Pero debo advertirte, soy un maestro exigente"_

Skull reprimió un bufido. _Por favor,_ él había entrenado con Reborn y Lal mirch.

No había nada más exigente que eso.

.

* * *

.

De acuerdo, si había algo más exigente.

" _voy a vomitar"_ dijo a nadie en particular tirado boca arriba sobre el suelo de la sala de entrenamiento.

Oodako lo observó desde su pecera portable e hizo unas burbujas con su boca.

" _haz 200 abdominales cada día y verás como ya no te ríes"_ murmuró sin fuerzas cubriéndose los ojos con el brazo y dando bocanadas de aire.

El pulpo hizo un chapoteo en el agua diciéndole _tú te lo buscaste_ y skull frunció el ceño tentado de marinarlo. Antes de poder atentar contra la vida de su mascota la puerta se abrió.

Skull no tuvo que mirar para saber de quién se trataba.

" _señor skull, el maestro Fon me ordenó asegurarme de que completara su programa de entrenamiento" M_ ai lee lo miró nerviosa, con los hombros tensos y un sudor frío visible sobre su rostro.

" _estoy en ello"_ le aseguró skull intuyendo que el pulpo lo estaba mirando recriminatoriamente.

La muchacha no dijo nada pero sus manos se estrujaron con fuerza y su pierna izquierda se movió con un tic extraño.

" _dime, ¿tú también tuviste que pasar por todo esto?"_ skull le preguntó. No tenía ganas de ser sociable pero el nerviosismo de la muchacha comenzaba a afectarlo.

Ella pareció sorprendida de su pregunta.

" _s-si, q-quiero decir, todos pasamos por un entrenamiento previo"_ se mordió el labio y lo miró por debajo de su flequillo recto " _el maestro Fon se toma muy en serio su trabajo"_

Pasaron unos minutos en silencio antes de que ella volviera a hablar.

" _disculpe la pregunta, pero ¿Cómo…cómo supo que yo…? Q-quiero decir, todos piensan que soy una simple criada…"_

Skull bajo su brazo y la miró de reojo.

" _tus pisadas y tu postura. Caminas muy recto. Podría pasar por una cosa cultural pero te mueves con demasiada flexibilidad como para confundirlo. Y tus pisadas, bueno, en un principio hiciste ruido, pero luego cuando te sentiste amenazada cambiaste enseguida y te volviste sigilosa. Fue un poco obvio"_

Mai lee lo miró con los ojos abiertos como platos y la boca abierta. Se recompuso y le agradeció con una reverencia el haber contestado a su pregunta. Cuando lo volvió a mirar skull noto que había algo más que temor en su mirada. Llamó a eso un progreso y se levantó para proseguir con su entrenamiento.

Oodako lo miró desde su pecera con aprobación.

.

* * *

 _AN: Los arcobalenos comenzarán a hacer acto de aparición de nuevo. Estad atentos al próximo capítulo^^_


End file.
